4 Fragmentos
by Kaissa
Summary: Kagura ha sacrificado su vida para destruir a Naraku pero aún falta un pequeño paso que todos descubren al ver como sus poderes se debilitan y ahora que lo saben Naraku por primera ves refleja en sus ojos...Miedo? Reviews Onegai!
1. Default Chapter

**Hola a todos nuevamente!!...Gomen Nasai por todo el tiempo que los he hecho esperar...esque bueno verán, hace un par de semana como lo podrán haber notado desaparecieron mis fics, eso se debe a que yo lo tenía todo escrito como si fuera un chat y eso está prohibido, además me cancelaron la cuenta por unas semanas, así que tuve que subir todos los caps otra ves pero perdí los reviews...por eso espero que no sea mucha molestia y vuelvan a poner solamente los del último cap, ....de todas formas espero q sigan leyendo el fic y bueno pues ya se viene otro XD...Arigato por la espera!!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_1. Un extraño joven_**

Por el camino que llevaba fuera de la aldea se veía correr un niño de unos 12 años con sus cabellos recogidos y con su cara llena de felicidad mientras el sol asomaba sus tenues rayos tras las grandes montañas que estaban de límite con la aldea.

La mañana era más fría ya que comenzaba a caer el invierno nuevamente en el Sengoku, corría una ventisca helada pero el sol estaba saliendo poco a poco tras las montañas dando colores al cielo de distintas tonalidades y las nubes formaban graciosas formas en él.

Tras el chico venía una niña más pequeña de unos tres años que corría y reía a la vez como si delante de ella estuviera la persona más querida y la estuviera esperando con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla.

El niño tenía los ojos azules y llevaba un kimono azul y la niña tenía su cabello largo y lo llevaba en una coleta mientras un pequeño kimono estaba cubriendo su cuerpo.

- papi!!! Mami!!!! - gritaban los pequeños

- niños que bueno q llegaron n.n -decía un joven muy guapo de ojos azules muy intenso y negros cabellos-

- Miroku no los estabas cuidando!!!! -gritaba una joven chica de cabellos cafés y sus ojos del mismo color vestida con su kimono-

- gomen amor n.nU -respondió el monje-

- ¬¬ están bien niños? -preguntó la chica-

- si mami nOn...

- Sango amor mío no te enojes conmigo TOT

- XDDDD ya se enojó mamá contigo otra vez papá XDDD -dijo el niño-

- no se peleen T---T -dijo su hermana menor-

- no estamos enojados mi vida n.n -contestó tiernamente la madre-

- si su madre me dará un regalo en las noches n¬n

el Joven tomó por la cintura a la exterminadora que tenía a su lado pero un golpe lo hizo reaccionar.

Sintió que caía y sus ojos se cerraban y luego volvían a abrirse, a medida que esto pasó el chico vio una cara muy conocida con unos ojos en frente de él de dorado color y unas orejas que parecían de perro, en su hombro estaba un pequeño kitzune y al lado de este una joven con extrañas ropas pero había una persona que no estaba y q se le hacía extraño-

- amor mío donde estás? X.x -decía el monje entre sueños-

- aún sigue diciendo lo mismo ¬¬U -respondió el hanyou mientras miraba a su amigo tendido en el piso-

- y mis hijos donde están? x.x

- monje Miroku u...creo q el golpe lo afectó mas n.nU - dijo la miko-

- baka como se te ocurre tomarme así de pronto!!!! u,uXXX -contestó la exterminadora con un dejo de enojo en su voz-

- pero si tenemos dos hijos nOn -dijo alegremente el houshi-

- Sango tu golpe lo confundió mas n.nU -contestó su amiga-

- oye Inu Yasha de que regalo hablaba Miroku? -preguntó con su inociencia de siempre el pequeño kitzune-

- a mi no me preguntes esas cosas!!!! u/-/uXX -dijo sonrojado y a la ves molesto-

- Shipo eres muy pequeño para entender eso u/-/u -intentó explicar Aome-

- no quiso decir nada Shipo u/-/uXXX -dijo molesta Sango-

- o sea q solo fue un sueño? T-------T -dijo Miroku totalmente deprimido-

- si Miroku u.u

- ahhhh!!! TOT

- tranquilo monje Miroku ya vas a tener a tus hijos n.nU -intentó tranquilizarlo Aome

- ud cree? n.n

- claro n.nU

- ya dejen de hablar tonteras que aún tenemos que quitarles los fragmentos al lobo sarnoso ese ¬¬ -respondió el joven Hanyou

- no le digas así al Joven Kouga y no se los vamos a quitar se los vamos a pedir ¬¬ -dijo Aome

- Aome no accederá ¬¬

- yo se los pediré ¬¬

- no dejaré q se te acerque ¬¬X

- aquí comenzamos otra vez...-dijo la exterminadora con un aire en su voz de algo totalmente natural-

- pq no pudo ser verdad Kami TOT -decía en un rincón Miroku

- Después q matemos a Naraku se hará realidad Miroku u.u -le explicó su novia

- ehhhh nOn

- pero no te vayas a tomar atribuciones q no corresponden antes u.uX

- eh? O.ó pero de que hablan to...-algo interrumpió al pequeño kitzune-

- Abajo!!!!!!!!!!!!! -se escucha un golpe-

- si querida lo haremos a tu modo x.x

- así está mejor n.n

–se inca a su lado dándole un beso y comienzan a caminar mientras Inu Yasha se levanta poco a poco ya que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de golpes, últimamente discutía mucho con Aome por culpa de cómo le quitarían los fragmentos a Kouga y hacia allá se dirigían, a la aldea de los hombres lobo.

No muy lejos de donde vivían los hombres lobo en una aldea se comenzó a ver una figura de lo que en un principio pareció un hombre, luego un joven y al final se vio que solo era un niño, al acercarse más a la aldea se pudo distinguir que tenía blancos cabellos, que iba vestido con un kimono y mientras pasaba por la aldea mirando a todos.

Nadie dejaba de posar su mirada sobre el aunque fuera por unos segundos pues nadie nunca lo había visto en las cercanías.

Una señora se acercó a él para saber si estaba perdido pero en cuanto lo tocó se desvaneció, toda la gente comenzó a gritar y a correr, el plan estaba saliendo completamente a la perfección, solo le tomó un par de minutos que millones de espíritus destruyeran todo lo que estaba a su paso, incluyendo a la gente que no había logrado salir del lugar aún, luego lo atacaron a él dejando su cuerpo con rasguños y heridas y su ropa la mayoría destruida, sin embargo de su espalda no se tocó absolutamente nada, tuvieron el cuidado de solo atacar su pecho, brazos, piernas y nada mas....

Todo estaba saliendo más bien de lo que habían pensado, en la aldea ya no quedaba nadie, todo estaba destruido y el chico estaba herido, cuando vio que había sido un éxito una fría sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro....una sonrisa llena de rencor y amor, se sentó tranquilamente a esperar a esas personas, mientras tanto los espíritus lo acompañarían...

* * *


	2. 2 Un descuido, un plan

**Aquí ta el segundo Cap de fragmentos...**

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha y CO no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, los tomé prestados para est fic

* * *

**_2. Un descuido, un plan_**

Hace días habían partido de la aldea y caminaban lentamente, tomados de las manos durante el día, y en las noches cada pareja tomaba un lugar diferente donde dormir para poder besarse y acariciarse sin que nadie les dijera absolutamente nada....para que no los molestaran mientras se decían cuanto se amaban...

Una tarde fue la mas extrañas de todas y fue algo que ninguno del grupo del Inu-gumi se esperaba, negras y moradas nubes se comenzaron a entrelazar sobre el grupo de chicos jugueteando y formando colores de tétrico aspecto.

De pronto no solo las nubes jugueteaban con ellos si no que aparecieron fuertes vientos que fueron subiendo su velocidad con los segundos que pasaban, mecían los cabellos de los chicos de un lado a otro y comenzaron a sentirse de pronto extraños ruidos como si algo se estuviera rompiendo.

Eran los árboles, los árboles habían comenzado a salirse de sus raíces pues los vientos habían sobrepasado la velocidad normal que existía en el Sengoku.

Aome tomó al pequeño kitzune mientras el hanyou la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él tomándola en sus brazos y saltando intentando esquivar los árboles que se iban contra ellos.

Sango tb había sido tomada en los brazos de un joven monje que intentaba protegerla con todo su ser, intentó usar su Kazana pero insectos venenosos aparecieron de las nubes que ya habían tomado un morado oscuro y tuvo q desistir de su idea.

Los dos se miraron y con eso bastó para darse a entender que debían sacar rápido a sus mujeres del lugar si no querían que salieran gravemente lastimadas o por los insectos que los atacaban o por los árboles que constantemente intentaban aplastarlos.

Después de correr grandes distancia lograron llegar a un lugar mucho más tranquilo y vieron que las nubes comenzaban a desaparecer poco a poco en ese inmenso cielo gris que se había tomado la molestia de tapar los rayos del sol desde la mañana.

Inu Yasha miró a Aome con una mirada llena de ternura y la bajó suavemente preguntándole si se encontraba bien a lo que Aome respondió con un tierno beso, esas eran las respuestas que más le gustaban a Inu Yasha sin duda alguna.

Miroku le preguntó a sango si esta se encontraba bien y de la misma forma que Aome tomó al monje por el cuello para besarlo y darle a entender que si y que muchas gracias por sacarla del lugar, aunque a este pícaro monje le gustaban otro tipo de respuestas que Sango en algunas ocasiones no dudaba en dárselas.

Shipo y Kirara los miraban con mucho alivio, todos habían tenido que pasar por muchas cosas y sufrir mucho para llegar a como estaban ahora siendo parejas felices que en sus solas miradas se notaba su amor, pero a la ves su gran temor de perderse el uno o el otro, sabían que la situación era delicada y ahora se daban cuenta que Naraku había tomado las riendas de las trampas nuevamente y no dudaría en usarlas contra ellos.

Desde lo que había pasado hace ya 8 meses Inu Yasha no dejaba que Aome se aparatara de su lado nisiquiera un minuto, y Miroku cuidaba a Sango como si constantemente tuviera a Naraku frente a ella tratando de aniquilarla, pero así era la única forma de evitar que algo tan terrible como eso sucediera nuevamente y que Naraku no se confiara en atacarlas pues no podría ya que ellos estarían preparados ante cualquier ataque.

De todas formas era muy normal que Naraku quisiera asustarlos, ya lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo y ahora había vuelto es por eso que no se extrañaban mas bien estaban molestos...

- ese gusano... -dijo apretando sus puños Inu Yasha-

- está tratando de asustarnos... -respondió el monje-

- y lo logró otra vez...-respondió su mujer-

- pero esta energía...porqué habría aparecido esta energía tan de pronto?...hace muchos meses que no lo habíamos visto -dijo la miko

-De seguro ya se ha recuperado en gran partes de sus heridas... -dijo el pequeño kitzune en el hombro de su amiga-

-de seguro cree que puede derrotarnos ja! Ya veremos que hace cuando lleguemos a su palacio y destruyamos todo junto con él..-dijo el joven hanyou con un tono de confianza-

- Inu Yasha Inu Yasha baja de tu nube unos momentos...Naraku no es un oponente fácil de derrotar...-intentó hacerlo entrar en razón Miroku

- es verdad, hace mucho tiempo que tratamos de derrotarlo y lo único que hemos logrado ha sido caer en sus trampas...-complementó Sangp-

-dejen de criticarme!!!!....si les digo que lo voy a derrotar es porque así va a ser!!!

-Tranquilo Inu Yasha solo están dando su opinión...-dijo calmándolo la joven sacerdotiza

- pues más que su opinión parece que están diciéndome que es imposible acabar con ese baka!

-: Es lo q te dijimos...-responideron al unísono Sango y Miroku-

- solo quieren decir q tengas cuidado Inu Yasha para que no te pase nada...-explicó el pequeño kitzune cerrando sus ojitos-

- nadie quiere que te pase nada cariño...

- o/-/o -Inu Yasha ante tales palabras solo pudo sonrojarse-

- cariño? n-----n -dijeron Sango, Miroku y Shipo con un dejo de picardía en su voz-

- ay gomen Inu o/-/o -respondió avergonzada la miko-

- XDDDDDD -los otros tres chicos solo comenzaron a reír al ver a tal pareja-

- ya vámonos!!!! u/-/u -dijo Inu Yasha intentando evitar aquella embarazosa situación-

- si!!!!! nOn XDDDD -dijeron sus amigos que aún reían-

Comenzaron a caminar pero Inu Yasha y Aome no podían dejar de sentir que los demás chicos tenían sus ojos clavados en ellos con una mirada muy picarona.

El hecho de que lo hubiese llamado cariño no era algo usual cuando estaban con más personas.

Por unos momentos se olvidaron de aquel grave problema que tuvieron con Naraku.

Hace mucho tiempo no lo veían y sabían era causa de las grandes heridas que le habían sido provocadas por Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha en la pelea de hace meses atrás y aunque hubiera logrado reponerse de muchas de ellas aún no estaba curado completamente.

Aún así sus 5 sentidos estaban dispuestos y listos ante cualquier movimiento extraño que pudieran encontrar en algún lugar, pues sabían que Naraku era de los tipos que secreta y sigilosamente llegaban de un momento a otro, oh no en realidad no era que el llegara pues siempre mandaba a alguien a que hiciera su trabajo cosa de no ensuciarse las manos él mismo, se valía de sucias trampas poniendo en riesgo los sentimientos de las personas amadas entre sí, hacía que se odiaran y se intentaran aniquilar, y dentro de todas las trampas también estaban incluidos los maleficios y conjuros en contra de ellos por eso estaban atentos entre ellos de ver si alguno tenía algún malestar prestar mucha atención como iba evolucionando a través de los días para ver si era o no un conjuro lanzado por alguno de los amigos de Naraku.

Ya no se confiaban ante tal demonio.

Los miraba lleno de odio, no podía creer que ahora se les pasara tan rápido su miedo, claramente el hecho de que se hubieran convertido en pareja estaba debilitando sus planes y eso lo exasperaba, perder era lo que el más odiaba y no permitiría que un mitad bestia, un pequeño demonio y tres humanos lo derrotaran solo porque ahora eran mas cautelosos.

Sabía que este nuevo plan no podía fallar pues controlar los corazones humanos es lo más fácil que puede existir, solo con decirle algo ya lo haces desconfiar, y poco a poco si se trabaja con cautela se pueden llegar a cambiar los sentimientos.

El espejo los mostraba con tanta confianza en si mismos que por unos momentos deseó que su plan fuera más rápido y acabara rápidamente con todos esos insectos que se habían atrevido a tocar al gran Naraku y dejarlo en ese estado.

- Naraku -dijo con un tono de voz muy parejo una chica de cabellos blancos y unos ojos negros que no expresaban nada mas que la propia nada...-

- que pasa Kanna? -respondió el hombre-

- alguien no está incluido en sus planes señor...

- te refieres a que alguien se me olvidó?

- no es de gran importancia Kanna -respondió una joven chica apoyada en una puerta de rojos ojos y negros cabellos atados-

- me refiero a Sesshoumaru señor... -contestó su pequeña hermana ante la mirada interrogante de su "padre"-

-: "es verdad se me había olvidado Sesshoumaru, ese gusano cree que podrá ganarme y me dejó muy mal herido junto a su patético hermano, pero en mi nuevo plan no lo tengo incluido a él diablos me descuidé de un importante detalle" - pensaba Naraku para sí-

- que harás Naraku, tu sabes cual es su punto débil no? -dijo Kagura sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

- el de seguro cuidará muy bien a esa niña, me será imposible tocarla tendré que pensar en que forma podré atraerlo para destruir a ese tipo ya que me causa muchos problemas constantemente -decía el hombre mientras intentaba pensar en algo-

A Kagura no le causaba mucha gracia la idea, después de todo Sesshoumaru era uno de los pocos que ella estaba segura podría destruir a Naraku.

A pesar de que ya una vez se le había negado estaba segura que incluso sin pedírselo el lo mataría pues eso era lo que más deseaba y ella lo sabía.

- y que harás entonces? -preguntó la chica quien deseaba saber si Naraku tenía algún plan-

- ya veré...tengo que idear un plan en el que el se sienta atraído hacia mi, en el cual pueda destruirlo....ya lo tengo...necesito quitarle su espada ya que sin esa no podrá atacar a nadie solo teniendo a la que le dio su padre

Una sonrisa fría se dibujó en el rostro de Naraku, una sonrisa que solo se había dibujado cuando creyó haber tenido a Inu Yasha en sus manos al ponerlo entre las dos mujeres que amaba, cuando creyó que podría destruirlo y ahora era porque según el había encontrado el segundo punto débil del Taiyuokai.

Tokijin era la espada que usaba para pelear y Colmillo Sagrado la usaba para revivir pues esta no servía para las peleas en las que se debía matar al oponente, por lo tanto si le quitaba a Tokijin sería de gran ayuda pues quedaría desprotegido y con mayor facilidad para atacarlo sin grandes problemas.

Era el plan perfecto, del Inu-gumi no debía preocuparse mayormente pues otra persona ya estaba haciendo el trabajo muy bien, y ahora había ideado un plan para destruir a ese sujeto que ya bastante problemas le había causado.

Con todo esto el pronto obtendría toda la perla de Shikón pues ya solo le faltaban dos de los cuatro fragmentos que aún quedaban en la región y ya sabía quien los poseía y como se los quitaría...

- Kagura ya puedes ir por el joven lobo Kouga jajajajaja -dijo Naraku

* * *

**Adelanto del próx. cap!**

**_"Aome: entonces ahora si puedo comenzar. Como todos saben nosotros estamos tras Naraku pero hay un grave problema, hace mucho tiempo Kikio quien era la sacerdotisa que cuidaba la perla cuando volvió a la vida nos quitó gran parte de la perla de Shikón y se los dio a Naraku y con eso comenzó a tener cada vez más poder y cada vez mas fragmentos de la perla de Shikón. Ahora nos hemos enterado que solo quedan 4 fragmentos en la región, uno lo tiene el hermano menor de Sango, Kohaku, el otro aún sigue perdido y los otros dos bueno..._**


	3. 3 Una visita a los hombres lobo

**Tercer cap....**

**Disclaimer:** Inu y CO. No me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi solo los tomé prestados para este fic..

**_

* * *

_**

**_3. Una visita a los hombres lobo_**

Habían tardado más tiempo de lo necesario en llegar a la aldea de los hombres lobo pues Shipo o Aome constantemente querían descansar.

Aome había tenido una semana dura antes de llegar al Sengoku nuevamente, los exámenes la habían dejado tan cansada y había logrado dormir tan poco que cada muy poco tiempo les pedía que porfavor se detuvieran unos momentos para poder dormir o descansar un poco.

En un par de semanas lograron llegar a la aldea en la cual Aome fue la mejor recibida pues todos le habían tomado un cariño especial a la mujer de jefe, a demás que éste ya les había advertido que quien la tratara mal pagaría con su vida si era necesario.

Al que menos le hizo gracia llegar ante tal lugar fue a Inu Yasha.

El hecho de que Aome tuviera que hablar con el lobo no le causaba nada de confianza pues sabía que ese tipo era un peligro al lado de la que era ahora su mujer y claramente los celos no lo dejaban en paz cuando éste le hablaba a la joven chica quien muy cordialmente le respondía lo que irritaba más a Inu Yasha.

Miroku y Sango lo miraban desde un lado ya sin decir nada pues sabían que Inu Yasha quería mucho a Aome y su mayor temor era perderla, y tenía miedo de que ese lobo se la quitara a pesar de saber que ahora era su novia, ya que en todo el tiempo que lo conocían jamás se había dado por vencido ni siquiera cuando apareció Ayame, la mujer lobo que dijo ser la prometida de Kouga.

Shipo entre tanto miraba divertido la situación, le causaba mucha risa cuando Inu Yasha se ponía celoso y mas si trataba de Kouga pues sabía como reaccionaba.

Mientras comía su dulce traído de la época de Aome intentaba no perderse ningún detalle de la gran escena que vería a continuación.

Aome no tuvo que entrar siquiera a la caverna pues Kouga al sentir su olor salió a ver si era realmente la chica a la que él hacía llamar su mujer y al verla se puso muy contento y tomándola de las manos le comenzó a hablar tras una mirada llena de fuego y odio de Inu Yasha.

- mi querida Aome que te trae por aquí n.n -dijo el joven hombre lobo-

- amm jejej bueno joven Kouga en realidad venía a pedirle un favor, un favor muy grande que no sé si ud me vaya a conceder

- anda dime Aome cualquier cosa que me pidas intentaré cumplirla

- Aome sigo insistiendo yo peleo con el y se los quito es mas fácil!!!! -gritó el Hanyou muerto de celos-

- Inu Yasha u.ú...

- Inu deja que Aome resuelva esto, ella sabe lo que hace n.nU -dijo intentanto calmarlo Sango-

- sabemos que estás celoso pero intenta calmarte que esto solo durará un par de minutos si no son días n.nU -continuó el monje-

- ¬¬X

-:o-óU

- Miroku silencio u.uU -dijo Sango al ver la mirada que Inu Yasha le había dirigido a su novio-

- si u.u

- ay jejeje n.nU -Aome solo miraba a Inu Yasha -

- y bueno Aome que era lo que me ibas a pedir? -continuó el hombre lobo-

-: Es verdad pero primero quería ver si podíamos sentarnos, sería mejor para poder hablar con más tranquilidad

-: claro, ya la oyeron vayan por leña!

-: si jefe Kouga!!

Los hombres lobo fueron por algo de leña y luego Aome y Sango se encargaron de hacer una gran fogata en la que Aome le pidió estuviera toda su manada y el Inu –gumi completo para que así todos se enteraran de lo que debía pedirle a su jefe.

-: bien ya está todo como querías -dijo Kouga quien estaba muy intrigado-

- entonces ahora si puedo comenzar. Como todos saben nosotros estamos tras Naraku pero hay un grave problema, hace mucho tiempo Kikio quien era la sacerdotisa que cuidaba la perla cuando volvió a la vida nos quitó gran parte de la perla de Shikón y se los dio a Naraku y con eso comenzó a tener cada vez más poder y cada vez mas fragmentos de la perla de Shikón. Ahora nos hemos enterado que solo quedan 4 fragmentos en la región, uno lo tiene el hermano menor de Sango, Kohaku, el otro aún sigue perdido y los otros dos bueno...-Inu Yasha interrumpió la explicación de Aome-

- los otros dos los tienes tu lobo sarnoso así que más te vale que nos los des ahora mismo!

-habló.... -dijeron Sango y MIroku al unísono-

- estaba claro no se quedaría en silencio...-dijo el pequeño zorrito-

-cállate bestia deja que Aome hable y diga todo...-dijo el joven hombro sin prestarle mayor atención-

- Eso es lo q te va a decir así que accede de una buena vez y entréganos los fragmentos que tienes en las piernas!

- a ti no te voy a hacer caso!!

- ah no!!?

Inu Yasha desenfundó a Colmillo de Acero y Kouga también se levantó para iniciar otra gran pelea pero Aome los detuvo.

-: por favor basta no se peleen! -dijo Aome intentando calmarlos-

- pero Aome...-el hanyou solo se quedó mirándola-

- no quiero que se peleen, porfavor..

- solo lo haré porque Aome me lo está pidiendo –Kouga volvió a sentarse al igual que Inu Yasha-

- muchas gracias..

-: y bien Aome...

- lo que te dijo Inu Yasha es verdad joven Kouga lo que quiero pedirte esque nos entregues esos fragmentos que llevas, sabemos que para ti es muy difícil hacerlo pero esque si no lo haces tu vida correrá peligro, sabemos que Naraku viene tras estos fragmentos...

- lo siento Aome pero no puedo hacerlo...

-: te lo dije este lobo es demasiado terco para entender algo de tan grandes dimensiones... -respondió Inu Yasha-

- joven Kouga te lo pido entréganos esos fragmentos, más que mal tarde o temprano lo tendrás que hacer yo no quiero que Naraku te mate...

- Aome...

-: no sé como pero las mujeres siempre nos terminan convenciendo -decía Miroku cerrando sus ojos-

- es el poder de las mujeres Miroku..-le respondió su novia-

- y si que lo saben hacer muy bien -dijo Shipo mientras miraba a Kouga-

-Aome!!

- tranquilo Inu solo le estoy diciendo al joven Kouga la verdad...entréganos los fragmentos por favor, no deseo ver como Naraku te los quita...

- yo...

- Jefe Kouga!!!! -llegó corriendo Ginta-

- q es lo que sucede?

- Jefe Kouga Kagura se acerca con miles de demonios hacia la aldea!!!! -dijo Hakaku que había llegado tras Ginta-

- maldita sea Naraku hizo sus movimientos antes de lo previsto -dijo Inu Yasha levantándose-

- tendremos que pelear -respondió Sango-

-: no podemos dejar que obtengan esos fragmentos -dijo Miroku tomando su rosario-

- joven Kouga por favor rápido entrégueme esos fragmentos... -le pedía Aome-

- no puedo hacerlo Aome, la única persona que me los quitará será Naraku..

- maldito lobo te arrepentirás de no haberle hecho caso a Aome

- pero joven Kouga..

Una gran ventisca se posó sobre toda la aldea de los hombres lobo y luego de la nada aparecieron grandes medias lunas muy brillantes que los atacaron por sorpresa pero que Inu Yasha, Sango y Miroku desviaron de su curso evitando que salieran lastimados.

Momentos después Kagura se posó frente a ellos y tras ella millones de espíritus la acompañaban.

- a que vienes Kagura...-le preguntó Kouga-

- Es una pregunta demasiado obvia lobito...

- quieres los fragmentos que el lleva en sus piernas no? -le dijo Aome esperando su respuesta-

- que inteligente

- no te metas con Aome!!! -gritó Inu Yasha mientras se ponía delante-

- uy apareció su protector -dijo Kagura con un tono irónico-

- deja de burlarte!!!! Viento Cortante!!!!!

- protéjanme!!!

Muchos espíritus se pusieron delante de ella protegiéndola del ataque que Inu Yasha le había lanzado.

Miroku al ver esto supo inmediatamente lo que debían hacer y se lo dijo a Sango y esta a Kouga así no actuaría impulsivamente y no ocasionaría algún daño.

- Sango ya lo sabes

- si y tu también Kouga

-: si

- aquí vamos!!!!....Hiraikotsu!!!!

Sango se lanzó contra Kagura con su boomerang y ésta saltó para esquivarlo, en ese momento Kouga se lanzó contra esta alejándola de los espíritus y Miroku en el momento en que esta iba a lanzar un ataque contra Kouga comenzó a utilizar su agujero negro aún sabiendo que había insectos venenosos.

Aome se dio cuenta del plan y le dijo a Inu Yasha que lanzara su viento cortante contra los espíritus lo cual hizo y mientras tanto Aome lanzó una de sus flechas haciendo que se uniera con el viento cortante de Inu Yasha formando un poder mayor aún que destruyó a todos los demonios ante la mirada atónita de Kagura quien había caído perfectamente en su trampa y ahora no había nada ni nadie que la protegiera y era el blanco principal de Inu Yasha y todos los demas quienes la miraban con unos ojos llenos de odio por lo que había tratado de hacer.

- no saldrás viva!!! Bakuriujá!!!!

- demonios!...

Kagura tomó una de sus plumas y se fue en ellas pero no evitó que el ataque la dejara gravemente lastimada.

No le quedaba otra alternativa más que retirarse pues habían actuado en equipo cosa que ni ella ni Naraku se esperaban.

Lo que ellos querían era que Kouga los atacara luego de ver como sus amigos eran gravemente heridos con la danza de cuchillas de Kagura pero lamentablemente Inu Yasha y su grupo habían llegado antes y habían ideado un gran plan que ninguno se había esperado.

Kagura llegó con Naraku mal herida y tuvo que descansar por muchos días antes de poder reponerse ante el Bakuriujá.

-: gracias por ayudarme -dijo Kouga-

- ja, si no hubiéramos estado aquí tu y tus hombres habrían muerto -le respondió Inu Yasha -

- cállate bestia inútil

- Miroku -decía Sango sosteniéndolo en sus brazos-

- Miroku resiste -repetía el joven kitzune en el hombro de la exterminadora -

- por Kami, Miroku como otra vez hiciste lo mismo. Joven Kouga por favor déjenos quedarnos aquí por hoy el monje Miroku necesita que lo ayudemos ya...-le pidió la miko-

-claro que pueden quedarse Aome

- muchas gracias...

Atendieron a Miroku y lograron curarlo, todos se acomodaron para dormir e irían haciendo turno de dos durante una hora mas o menos que Aome con su reloj iría contando para avisar por si algo extraño pasaba...

* * *

**en el próx cap nOn**

**_"Kouga miró como había quedado con Aome en el momento en el que la había puesto contra la roca, Aome se encontraba bajo Kouga quien sostenía su brazo contra el pecho de Aome y estaban muy cerca el uno del otro._**

**_Qué escándalo armaría Inu Yasha si los viera así, claramente no era una posición de amigos si no mas bien de una pareja q iba a besarse._**

**_Kouga no sabía porqué pero no se movía ni un centímetro del lugar donde estaba, es como si estuviera en otro planeta en ese momento._**

**_Aome no sabía porqué pero tampoco podía hablar, estaba muy nerviosa ante esa situación, además que el paisaje era el más adecuado para como estaban._**

**_Kouga comenzó a acercarse a su rostro y cuando estaba a punto de besarla Aome lo tomó del rostro, haciéndolo volver en sí."_**

**__**


	4. 4 La decisión de Kouga

**Cuarto cap....  
  
Disclaimer:** ni Inu Yasha ni CO me pertenecen solo a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi solo los tomé prestados para este fic...

**_

* * *

_**

**_4. La decisión de Kouga_**

Ya le tocaba el turno al jefe, dijo que prefería hacerlo el solo así q el q sería su acompañante se fue a dormir nuevamente para descansar.

La duda no lo dejaba tranquilo ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Esq acaso debía entregarle los fragmentos a Aome?, ¿O esperar a la batalla con Naraku?, estaba muy confundido con la decisión que debía tomar.

Si dejaba los fragmentos sus poderes disminuirían, pero si no los pasaba su vida correría peligro...y q mas daba si con o sin los fragmentos igual estaría en un constante peligro ya q con Naraku de enemigo todos los minutos eran tensos por saber si atacaría o no, si haría trampas o no...

Al parecer toda la mala suerte había caído sobre él los últimos días, solo le habían dado malas noticias y ahora estaba seguro que Naraku atacaría las otras manadas de lobos para hacerlo entrar en razón y que le diera los fragmentos sin dudar ya que sabía como eran de unidas las manadas de los hombres lobo.

Estaba apoyado en una roca de brazos cruzados mirando el hermoso arroyo que poseía su manada...hacía que el brillo de la luna se reflejara en el agua y le diera un brillo especial a las personas que estaban en el lugar donde él se encontraba.

Una mano se posó en el hombro del joven lobo lo que causó q est la tomara y pusiera a la persona contra la piedra pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien era la persona a la que había tratado tan bruscamente.

- Aome...lo siento mucho te hice algo? -preguntó preocupado el joven-

- está bien tranquilo...no debí aparecer tan de pronto

- gracias a Kami estás bien...disculpa esque estaba muy concentrado en lo q pensaba...

- no te preocupes Kouga...pero...por cierto podrías...salirt de encima? n-nU

- eh?

Kouga miró como había quedado con Aome en el momento en el que la había puesto contra la roca, Aome se encontraba bajo Kouga quien sostenía su brazo contra el pecho de Aome y estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Qué escándalo armaría Inu Yasha si los viera así, claramente no era una posición de amigos si no mas bien de una pareja q iba a besarse.

Kouga no sabía porqué pero no se movía ni un centímetro del lugar donde estaba, es como si estuviera en otro planeta en ese momento.

Aome no sabía porqué pero tampoco podía hablar, estaba muy nerviosa ante esa situación, además que el paisaje era el más adecuado para como estaban.

Kouga comenzó a acercarse a su rostro y cuando estaba a punto de besarla Aome lo tomó del rostro, haciéndolo volver en sí.

Ninguno de los dos sabía porqué había pasado esto pero Aome no lo culpaba la situación había ameritado que esto pasara, y los demonios eran los que menos resistían ante tal situación con una mujer delante de él.

- lo...lo siento Aome no quise...

-: tranquilo Kouga...está bien...solo espero que sepas que esto no puede ser..

- es lo q tengo más claro...

Kouga soltó el brazo de Aome y se hizo hacia atrás dejándola libre.

Aome se sentó en el pasto al lado del arroyo y lo tomó de la mano jalándolo para que se sentara a su lado para así poder conversar mejor.

-: no te preocupes por la situación que acaba de pasar no se la diré a nadie será algo que quedará entre los dos. Pero yo venía a preguntarte otra cosa Kouga, cuando me dirigía hacia acá pude ver en tus ojos toda tu confusión, tiene que ver con los fragmentos que te pedí verdad?

- si...

- está bien Kouga no lo tienes q hacer si no lo deseas

- pero para uds es muy importante reunir esta perla Aome..

-para ti son importante los fragmentos, pero Kouga, no porque te los quite tus poderes necesariamente disminuirán considerablemente, tu eres un chico muy fuerte nn

-: tu lo crees? Pero si la perla me ha dado todos los poderes que tengo.

- pero a medida que los has ido ocupando tu cuerpo se ha ido entrenando poco a poco y eso ha hecho que vayan aumentando con el tiempo lo q hace la perla es aumentarlos mas de lo que tu ya los tienes.

- tienes razón Aome..

-aún así...si no los quieres apartar de ti hasta que Naraku sea quien te los quite o tu los pierdas en una batalla con el lo entenderé, y no te los seguiré pidiendo nn

-Aome...-Kouga sonríe- gracias...

- no hay pq...ahora lo mejor esque me vaya a dormir si Inu Yasha se despierta armará un escándalo si me ve contigo nn buenas noches Kouga

Aome se acercó a la mejilla del joven lobo y la besó, no sabía porqué le había tomado un gran cariño a ese chico y lo tenía como un gran amigo y estaba tan acostumbrada a despedirse así de sus amigas y amigos en la época actual q no recordó que estaba frente a Kouga y en el Sengoku en un lugar donde las cosas eran muy distintas a como eran en su época.

Kouga se quedó completamente rojo y paralizado.

Hacía unos momentos había sido el quien había estado a punto de besarla es cierto, pero...en su mente jamás había pasado recibir un beso de Aome, al parecer había tomado más confianza desde que Inu yasha ya era su pareja y eso era algo que no le desagradaba pues se comportaba de una mas linda con el pero la parte mala era que tenía a la bestia como novio.

Ya se había decidido y al otro día antes de que partieran le diría a Aome.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a pasar dificultosamente a través de las nubes, últimamente el tiempo estaba muy raro y además de todo ya estaba comenzando el invierno en el Sengoku, una época muy fría y con grandes lluvias en algunos años.

Mientras despertaban iban saliendo de la caverna para estirarse un poco y ver tan lindo panorama que se veía desde la altura en la que estaban.

- ahhh q linda vista!! -decía animadamente la miko-

- si está muy linda tienen mucha suerte de vivir aqu -respondió la exterminadora-

- la verdad uno se va acostumbrando n--n -decía Hakaku al lado de ellas

- de todas formas siempre debe impresionar un poco no? n-n -decía el pequeño zorrito quien tenía a su lado a Kirara

-si así es n-n -decía Ginta-

-están muy cerca ¬¬ -dijeron Miroku e Inu Yasha dirigiendo una mirada muy fría a Ginta y Hakaku-

- si ya nos vamos ya nos vamos .. –dijeron y saleieron corriendo-

- Inu no los asustes n--nU -decia la Miko mientras los veía irse-

- déjalos Miroku solo estábamos conversando n--nU -decía Sango-

- Esq tan celosos –o- -dijo el pequeño shipo-

- claro con la belleza que tengo por novia no puedo arriesgarme a q me la quiten n--n –dijo el joven monje tomando por la cintura a Sango-

- ay jeje Miroku n/-/n

- si es verdad n---n -dijo Inu Yasha quien iba a tomar a Aome de la cintura para darle un beso pero ya no estaba a su lado.-

- Aome?! -dijo asustado-

-: cállate bestia ¬¬ -replicó el lobo-

-Aome se..! -Inu Yasha fue cortado por la voz de la mujer q se había desaparecido de su lado-

- aquí estoy Inu n--nU

-así es solo q yo la quité de tu lado un minuto ¬¬ -le dijo el yuokai-

- deja a mi mujer lobo sarnoso ¬¬

-cállate bestia solo quiero hablar con ella ¬¬

- aquí empezamos u--u -decían los demás-

- ya Inu tranquilo....q me ibas a decir Kouga? -preguntó Aome-

-Desde cuando le tienes tanta confianza? u---uX -decía celoso Inu Yasha-

- desde anoche ¬¬ -le respondió el lobo-

- a..noche? n---nX -contestó Inu Yasha con una especie de tic nervioso-

- se le pegó lo pervertido de Miroku u---uU – dijo el pequeño kitzune quien recibió un golpe por parte de Miroku- xOx 

- ¬¬

- Inu yasha...en..q...estás...pensando u---uX...ABAJO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inu yasha cayó al piso con una fuerza impresionante, todos los demás tuvieron que taparse los oídos pues el grito de Aome fue muy fuerte.

- Aome deja a la bestia x----x -decía el yuokai quien con el grito había quedado aturdido-

- se lo tiene merecido por pensar lo q estaba pensando!!!!

-: es.....por...Miroku x---x -fue lo q alcanzó a dcir desde el piso-

- anoche solo conversé con Kouga y le tengo esa confianza porque lo quiero mucho como un amigo así como quiero a Miroku por nada mas no porque haya tenido algo con él anoche!!!

- Aome tranquila...ya sabes como es Inu yasha es muy celoso y lo hace porque te quiere...-dijo su amiga intentando calmarla-

- pero está pensando cosas q no son...así un día va a sacar conclusiones q solo lo van a llevar a separarse de Aome..-respondió el lobo-

-cá...llate lobo...sarnoso...- dijo Inu Yasha levantándose- mi...cara...

- Aome se arrodilla frente a Inu Yasha- lo siento Inu....

- está...bien...ya habla...luego con est tipo...para poder irnos de aquí... -decía mientras movía sus orejas-

- es verdad Aome ya tomé una decisión con respecto a los fragmentos..

- y que harás?

-: te los daré...pero iré con uds..

- que? O-o...x----x -Inu Yasha volvió a caer al piso-

- Inu Yasha! O-óU -dijeron los chicos-

- Inu? o-óU....ay por Kami q le pasó.. -preguntó Aome-

- de seguro solo fue la impresión déjalo así nOn....te molesta que vaya con uds?

- por mi no hay problemas – Aome se puso al lado de Inu Yasha- cariño, mi vida despierta Inu Yasha!!! T---T

- ah? -contestó el hanyou despertando-

- ay estás bien! T-T – respondió la miko abrazándolo-

-uyyy nOn -dijeron todos los hombres lobo q los miraban y los chicos-

- Aome ya..suéltame o/-/o -decía Inu Yasha totalmente rojo-

- ay ahora te haces el q no te gusta? –dijo Aome acercándose a su rostro-

- XDDDDD

- Aome q te pasa? o/-/o -decía Inu Yasha cada ves mas rojo-

- nada...no me pasa nada –dándole un beso-

- o--o.... x-----x

- ya Aome el pobre se va a morir si le sigues haciendo eso XDDDD -decía Sango riéndose-

- xDDDD

- o-ó -Kouga no entendía nada de lo que había hecho Aome ni tampoco el pq se comportaba así pero el hecho de q Inu Yasha no molestara por un tiempo le agradaba-

- cuando se pone celoso es la mejor manera de calmarlo dándole lo que el quería jejeje nn...bueno Kou nos vamos? n---n -dijo con una gran sonrisa Aome-

- Kou? o-oU -dijeron a coro los demás-

- esq es mas cortito n.nU -respondió ella-

-n--nU - los chicos solo la quedaron mirando-

- está bien a mi no me molesta n/-/n -dijo Kouga con un rubor en sus mejillas-

- no crees q tu manada estará muy desprotegida sin ti? -le decía Aome-

- estarán bien ya verás vamos –toma a Inu Yasha subiéndolo a su espalda-

- si...gracias a todos!!

Aome no le quitó los fragmentos a Kouga pues le dijo que si iba con ellos sería lo mismo como tener ella guardados los fragmentos así que mejor se los dejaba en sus piernas, el estuvo de acuerdo y así todos quedaron contentos menos una persona...

Inu Yasha al despertarse y ver que iba sobre la espalda del joven lobo armó un gran escándalo que Aome tuvo q parar de la misma forma en la q lo hacía siempre y así todo se tranquilizó, por lo menos por ahora todo era tranquilo...solo por ahora...

En las montañas Naraku reía maliciosamente...

- jajajajaja ya los tengo a todos en mi poder...estarán bajo mi control en muy pocos días... jajajaja

Mientras tanto en la aldea destruida por los demonios el extraño niño fue herido nuevamente por los espíritus.

- por fin llegarás...Inu Yasha....

_

* * *

_

En el próx cap...

_"Kamishiro de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un fragmento de la perla de Shikón, era el último fragmento y ese chico lo tenía!!, de seguro esos espíritus habían sido mandados por Naraku para que le quitaran ese fragmento que el llevaba._

_- es el fragmento de la perla!!!! -respondieron sorprendidos los demás-"_


	5. 5 Un extraño niño Kamishiro

**5to cap...**

** Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Inu me pertenece solo los tomé prestados para su entretención nOn

* * *

**_5. un extraño niño; Kamishiro..._**

Solo se tardaron dos días en llegar a una aldea cercana a donde vivían Kouga y sus hombres, pero todos quedaron impresionados al ver que estaba en llamas, destruida y millones de cadáveres estaban esparcidos por toda la aldea.

De la nada apareció un ejército de monstruos que atacó a los chicos quienes pudieron contraatacarlos sin mayores problemas y los destruyeron a todos pero Kouga e Inu yasha giraban sus cabezas hacia muchos lados como buscando la respuesta a algo.

Nadie los comprendía pero minutos después lograron también distinguir un sonido que se parecía a un sollozo y luego al llanto de un niño, estaba debajo del techo de una cabaña.

Cuando lo quitaron de encima el chico se tapó la cabeza con las manos muy asustado como si lo fueran a matar y lloraba cada vez más.

Aome y Sango se acercaron a él pero antes de q pudieran tocarlo éste se hizo hacia atrás chocando con las maderas de la que antes había sido una cabaña lastimándose uno de sus brazos con las astillas, sus ojos estaban llenos de temor y odio.

Le intentaron explicar que no le harían daño que ya habían destruido a todos los espíritus pero les llevó mucho tiempo convencerlo para que se acercara a ellas.

Cuando lo curaron vieron que en su espalda había una gran cicatriz como si lo hubiera mordido un demonio, lo vendaron y se quedó dormido, decidieron llevarlo a otro lugar, a uno mas seguro y que no le trajera malos recuerdos para que les pudieran explicar mejor las cosas y que había pasado en esa aldea.

Una hora después el chico comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

- hola... -dijo tiernamente Aome-

- como te sientes? -preguntó Sango-

- Estás bien pequeño? -continuó Miroku-

-s..si...gracias...-sentándose-

-con cuidado aún estás herido -dijo la miko ayudándolo-

-: ten aquí tienes agua –dijo el hanyou pasándole una botella-

- gracias!! –tomándola-

- si tienes hambre a tu lado hay frutas..-contestó Kouga apoyado en un árbol-

- muchas gracias –comiendo-

-como te llamas niño? -preguntó la joven humana-

- mi nombre es Kamishiro....

- mucho gusto Kamishiro yo soy Sango una exterminadora

- me llamo Aome

- soy Miroku

- mi nombre es Shipo nOn

- Inu Yasha...

- soy Kouga...

- muchas gracias a todos por haberme salvado de esos demonios..-contestó el chico-

-ahora que nos conoces Kamishiro y ya no tienes miedo podrías explicarnos que sucedió en esa aldea? -preguntó Aome interesada-

- hace unos días millones de espíritus entraron a la aldea, atacaron a toda la gente y destruyeron todo lo que estaba a su paso...

- porqué atacaron la aldea? -preguntó el hanyou-

- es verdad es muy extraño que la hayan atacado por nada...-contestó el joven yuokai-

- supongo que es por esto...

Kamishiro de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un fragmento de la perla de Shikón, era el último fragmento y ese chico lo tenía!!

De seguro esos espíritus habían sido mandados por Naraku para que le quitaran ese fragmento que el llevaba.

- es el fragmento de la perla!!!! -respondieron todos sorprendidos-

-: así que era verdad lo que me decían, este es el fragmento de la perla de Shikón, la cual se rompió en mil pedazos...

- Kamishiro donde encontraste ese fragmento? -preguntó Aome aún sorprendida-

- estaba en el lago, cuando de pronto vi que algo brillaba bajo el agua, habían comenzado a correr los rumores de que la perla de Shikón después de 50 años había vuelto y que se había roto en mil pedazos, así que tomé el fragmento y lo llevé a casa, muchos demonios me atacaron en el camino pero como iba con mi hermano mayor el los destruyó, pero el tb murió en esta batalla...

- lo sentimos mucho.. -dijo Sango quien entendía como se sentía aquel chico-

- lo mejor será que nos des ese fragmento es peligroso que tu lo tengas en tu poder...-dijo Kouga con cierta desconfianza en su voz-

- podrías dármelo Kamishiro? -le pidió la miko-

-claro téngalo señorita...-se lo pasa y el fragmento es purificado- ud es una sacerdotisa verdad?, es ud la encargada de cuidar esa perla

-así es...

- "este chiquillo tiene algo que no me está gustando" -pensaba para sí Inu Yasha-

- "porqué hace tantas preguntas...no me da confianza" -pensaba al mismo tiempo el yuokai-

- y q harás Kamishiro? -preguntó inocentemente Shipo-

- tendrás q venir con nosotros hasta que lleguemos a otra aldea en la cual te puedas quedar..-dijo Aome con una sonrisa-

- enserio podría ir con uds!?

- supongo q uds no tienen problemas verdad?

- claro q no -dijo Sango-

- por mi no se preocupe -le dijo el monje-

- no estoy seguro -contestó Inu Yasha-

- yo tampoco -le siguió el hombre lobo-

- "diablos estos tipos son más difíciles de convencer" -pensaba el chico-

- pero chicos... -dijo Aome

- déjalo que vaya de todas formas...-decía resignado Inu Yasha-

- muchísimas gracias... -contestó Kamishiro-

- pero tendrás q ir a nuestro paso, vámonos estamos retrasados y debemos encontrar a Naraku aún -contestó Kouga

-eso ya lo sabemos...-le dijo Inu Yasha-

- vamos Kamishiro n.n

Aome tomó de la mano a Kamishiro quien la sujetó fuertemente.

Estaba advertido de las reglas que debía seguir en esta operación y la primera era no levantar sospechas.

Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente hasta ahora, solo Kouga e Inu Yasha dudaban un poco del chico pero ya se irían afianzando a él con el tiempo.

Sin darle importancia a este pequeño detalle Kamishiro cumplía todo al pie de la letra tal como le había sido ordenado.

Con la que más se afianzó fue con Aome para un gran disgusto de Inu Yasha y de Kouga al mismo tiempo, a uno no le gustaba porque estaba muy cerca de su mujer y al otro porque algo en ese chiquillo lo estaba molestando y aún no podía comprender que era pero en su cabeza algo le decía q estaba mal y cuando eso pasaba Kouga jamás se equivocaba sin embargo esperaría un poco antes de decírselo a Inu Yasha y al monje pues no quería que Kamishiro se diera cuenta y además quería que fuera en un momento en el cual ni él ni nadie pudiera verlos, así podría exponer sus dudas....si esque lograban aclararse antes del tiempo que el tenía predispuesto.

Disfrutaba ver que todo estuviera saliendo tal y como el lo deseaba, era algo que le causaba alegría, ahora solo debía conseguir su segundo plan para poder deshacerse de ese molestoso Taiyuokai y absorber su poder....

- Kagura Kanna creo que es hora de q le demos una pequeña visita al señor Sesshoumaru –dijo Naraku sonriendo fríamente-

* * *

**En el próx. cap...**

**_"De vez en cuando Sesshoumaru miraba a Rin y veía su angelical rostro para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y volver a mirar hacia delante._**

**_Llevaba tomada en su mano las riendas de aquel dragón para evitar que se quedara atrás y que esa pequeña niña y su acompañante corrieran un peligro innecesario._**

**_No sabía como ahora podía viajar con una humana pero ciertamente ese niña tenía un poder especial que había hecho que el quisiera su compañía durante sus viajes. "_**


	6. 6 Sesshoumaru

**6to cap...**

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha y CO no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**_6. Sesshoumaru..._**

Un hermoso paisaje; un valle extenso solo cubierto por pasto, un cielo semi despejado, ninguna interrupción en el camino....nada ni nadie que los molestara mas que el propio silencio.

Un hombre y un animal de dos cabezas caminaban por ese valle...

Las nubes se habían ido dispersando poco a poco y habían dejado ver la luna que alumbraba junto a las estrellas en ese negro manto que cubría todos los días las vidas de las personas durante algunas horas.

La luna estaba reflejada en sus plateados cabellos que se mecían suavemente por una exquisita brisa que había tomado parte de este paisaje y hacía además que sus ojos color ámbar tuvieran un brillo muy especial aquella noche sin tener un motivo en especial por el cual pudieran estar así, o si...tal vez si había uno...llevaba una compañía muy agradable tras el.

Caminaba lentamente sin la mayor prisa de llegar al lugar donde podrían descansar después de haber estado todo el día caminando para encontrar el nuevo escondite de Naraku.

El dragón de dos cabezas llevaba en sus espaldas a una pequeña niña y a un demonio sapo quienes iban durmiendo tranquilamente.

De vez en cuando Sesshoumaru miraba a Rin y veía su angelical rostro para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y volver a mirar hacia delante.

Llevaba tomada en su mano las riendas de aquel dragón para evitar que se quedara atrás y que esa pequeña niña y su acompañante corrieran un peligro innecesario.

No sabía como ahora podía viajar con una humana pero ciertamente ese niña tenía un poder especial que había hecho que el quisiera su compañía durante sus viajes.

Era todo muy extraño...

No lo podía explicar...

Meses atrás no le importaba matar humanos, y ahora tampoco le importaba claro pero el solo hecho de que esa niña lo viera le daba terror, es por eso que prefería dejarla a cargo del sapo y del dragón diciéndoles que si le pasaba algo lo pagarían con sus vidas y esta vez el no haría nada por revivirlos y los dejaría ahí.

Sabía que en todas las peleas en las que el estuviera involucrado serían un riesgo para la niña a la cual el no la quería exponer, un sentimiento en el lo obligaba a protegerla a toda costa.

Desde el momento en que la vio ahí tirada, muerta por los lobos y la revivió con Colmillo Sagrado sintió que debía seguir con ella, pues algo lo impulsaba a hacerlo, se sentía bien protegiéndola aunque el mismo no lo quiso aceptar durante meses, más no pudo contra aquella criatura que hablaba mucho y reía; había traído una felicidad que hace muchos años el no sentía.

Así amenazados de muerte se quedaban los dos protegiendo a la niña mientras Sesshoumaru iba a pelear o iba a algún lugar muy riesgoso en el cual el sabía que su pequeña acompañante humana podía correr peligro de muerte.

Pensamientos así todas las noches abarcaban su mente.

La noche era el mejor momento para poder detenerse a pensar y meditar todas las cosas que habían pasado durante este último tiempo, que habían sido muchas por cierto.

Le había tomado un cariño especial a esa niñita, aunque no lo reconociera ante nadie ella lo sabía, pues leía en los ojos de su protector los sentimientos que guardaba en un cofre con un fuerte candado llamado orgullo... y la única persona que tenía la llave, por ahora...era ella...

Sin dar cuenta ya había llegado a sus tierras y en ellas ningún demonio los atacaría de eso estaba seguro pues ya se sabía en todos lados que quien entraba a esas tierras sin su consentimiento no salía de ellas con vida, jamás se volvía a ver a la persona o demonio que entraba a las tierras del gran Taiyuokai Sesshoumaru.

Al menos durante años había tenido este pensamiento, de que nadie lo atacaría mientras estuviera en sus tierras pero que sorpresa se llevó cuando vio que una morada nube se posó en el cielo y una gran ventisca apareció de la nada.

Supo inmediatamente que vendría después así que tomando a la niña en su brazo la alejó del lugar mientras el dragón volaba llevando al sapo con él.

Los dos habían tenido un brusco despertar y Rin estaba aferrada al pecho de Sesshoumaru con mucho miedo pues Kagura había lanzado su Danza de las Cuchillas justo en el momento en el que él la había sacado del lugar donde estaba.

Kagura y Kanna bajaron a tierra firme y la chica mas alta sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru protegiendo a una humana.

- a lo que puede llegar uno no Sesshoumaru? -decía la joven de rojos ojos-

Sesshoumaru solo la miraba fríamente, no cambiaba su expresión en lo mas mínimo ante las palabras de Kagura pero ésta comprendió a través de esa mirada que una sola insolencia más contra él y no le perdonaría la vida.

Ella muy bien conocía los poderes del Taiyuokai y no quería averiguar que tan peligrosos podían

- a q vienes... -contestó el yuokai con su típica fría voz-

- a q mas? -respondió la joven-

- si no vas a hacer nada productivo lárgate de aquí..-le contestó el taiyuokai sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla-

- ups...lamentable no puedo irme de aquí sin algo...Danza de las cuchillas!!!

Sesshoumaru esquivó con mucha felicidad los ataques de Kagura a pesar de que llevaba a la niña con él.

En ese momento Kanna giró su espejo hacia Rin y comenzó a absorber sus almas, lo cual hizo que en un par de segundos la pequeña niña perdiera totalmente el conocimiento en los brazos de su querido Señor Sesshoumaru.

Esto enfureció al Taiyuokai y sacando a Tokijin lanzó un ataque contra Kanna pero al llegar el ataque contra ella se devolvió en parte hacia Sesshoumaru quien lo esquivó sin problemas pero el espejo no resistió tanto poder y se hizo trizas deteniendo el daño que le estaban causando a la pequeña.

Kagura miraba con asombro el poder que este hombre poseía, el cual al parecer aumentaba cuando le hacían algo a su pequeña acompañante, era como lo que le pasaba a Inu Yasha si lastimaban a Aome...o a alguno de sus amigos...

Estaba tan segura que podría derrotar a Naraku que no dudaría en ese momento en pedírselo pero sabía que se negaría rotundamente e incluso antes de poder terminar de decirle la frase completa sabía que ya habría dejado de existir.

Naraku había comprobado nuevamente que el oponente más difícil de todos sería Sesshoumaru pues no era como los otros dos demonios a los que planeaba destruir tb, el era mucho más serio y perdía con mas dificultad la calma, sabía lo que su oponente sería capaz de hacer y no se arriesgaría a quedar en ridículo, así que tomaba todo con más calma y sus ataques eran con determinación.

-por esta vez ganaste Sesshoumaru, pero no saldrás victorioso a la próxima...-dijo Kagura-

La chica tomó una de sus plumas y alzando el vuelo junto a su hermana desapareció del lugar de la misma forma en la que había llegado.

Sesshoumaru se puso de la misma forma de cuando la había revivido aquella vez, una de sus rodillas estaba en el piso mientras sostenía a Rin con sus brazos y la miraba esperando a que despertara sin cambiar su expresión pero con un dejo de preocupación en sus ojos. (Kaissa: si no quiero dejarlo con un brazo pobrecito T—T)

Ah, Un y Jaken se acercaron para ver como estaba y en unos segundos la pequeña abrió sus ojos, viendo primero solo sombras borrosas hasta q logró distinguir a las personas con las que estaba viviendo hace algún tiempo.

Rin miró a Sesshoumaru mas este solo se limitó a dejarla de pie en el piso, levantarse, dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

- Ah Un lleven a Rin en su espalda...-dijo mientras se daba media vuelta caminando-

Y con estas pocas palabras Rin sonrió.

* * *

**En el próx cap...**

**_"Ya comenzaba a atardecer en el Sengoku y el cielo se tornaba de hermosos colores violetas y rosados dados gracias al sol que se escondía tras las montañas para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche y a la luna junto a sus acompañantes más fieles: las estrellas, sin embargo un yuokai con sus ojos de un rojo intenso apareció frente a los chicos mirando fría y directamente a Kamishiro con una espada en su mano..."_**


	7. 7 Un demonio, un Hanyou y un Humano desc...

**Hola chicos...bueno aquí estoy con el último cap en el que me había quedado, lamentablemente no alcanzé a leer sus reviews así que rogaría q si pueden mandarlos de nuevo lo hagan para saber su opinión de este cap n--n**

**Disclaimer:** ni Inu Yasha ni Co me pertenecen solo a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi.

_**7. Un demonio, un Hanyou y un Humano desconfiado**_

los rayos del sol llegaron a los ojos de una chica quien no sentía frío gracias a q alguien la estaba abrazando.

La mañana era helada y no quería despertarse por lo mismo, decidió dar media vuelta y quedar con su rostro en el pecho de aquel joven de ojos color ámbar a quien tanto quería, que algún día había sido un sueño y ahora...ahora era realidad.

Soñolienta logró distinguir unas palabras que le dijo el joven mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Hace meses que acostumbraban a dormir así, el uno junto al otro, abrazados, sin problemas y a ninguno le incomodaba o le molestaba la situación como en un principio.

Una voz un poco más grave hizo que el joven se levantara rápidamente dejando su haori en el cuerpo de la chica y fuera tras el otro chico q le había hablado.

Aome se movió disgustada pues le habían quitado a su acompañante y además los rayos finos pero potentes del sol que se intercalaban jugando entre las grises nubes del día ya estaban dando directamente a su rostro, dejando completamente nula la opción de poder volver a dormirse.

No muy lejos de allí otra pareja dormía apaciblemente.

La chica apoyada en el pecho de su novio y éste tomándola por la cintura la atraía hacia él cosa que nada ni nadie la pudiera apartar de su lado, claro nada más que la misma voz que había irrumpido en la pareja anterior y que lo hizo levantarse y dejar a su joven mujer apoyada en su gata.

Sango se despertó a pesar que Miroku intentó no hacerlo para q disfrutara un poco más la mañana pero prefirió levantarse e ir donde el chico que solo ayer habían traído con ellos.

Mientras tanto lejos del lugar Kouga se había llevado a Inu Yasha y a Miroku para poder hablar más tranquilamente con respecto a algo que lo estaba molestando y no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-: Para que me despertaste lobo, estaba durmiendo muy bien -dijo un hanyou algo molesto-

- Si lo hizo es por algo importante Inu Yasha - le respondió un humano manteniendo la calma en su voz-

- Así es si no no te sacaría de tu dulce nido de amor...camina bestia que tengo que asegurarme que nadie me escuche... - dijo el yuokai con un tono seco en su voz-

Después de caminar un par de minutos más Kouga se detuvo.

- Ahora si? -preguntó impaciente el hanyou-

- No les parece extraño? -fue la respuesta del joven hombre lobo-

- A que te refieres? - preguntó el monje con cierta duda en su rostro-

- Ese niño...hay algo en el que me está molestando...

- Así q tu tb lo percibiste...- dijo el hanyou-

- Se refieren a que tiene una presencia extraña? -respondió Miroku-

- Así es, estoy seguro que el olor a cadáveres que despedía la aldea no era solo de unos días sino de semanas atrás, pero por alguna extraña razón... -el hanyou interrumpió a Kouga y terminó la frase que el quería decir-

- Los cuerpos seguían casi intactos.

- Además dijo que hace un par de días la habían atacado no? -continuó el yuokai-

- Tienes razón pero...a él mas que dañarlo no le habían hecho nada más y era totalmente absurdo que no lo mataran o lo lastimaran con mayor gravedad si lo que querían era el fragmento que él llevaba en su poder.. -dijo el joven monje que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio-

- Así es, el lugar donde estaba era demasiado al descubierto, hasta un pequeño niño demonio podría haberlo encontrado y si eran espíritus de Naraku...deberían haberlo atacado hasta matarlo el mismo día que mataron a los aldeanos...-dijo Inu Yasha basándose en peleas anteriores con Naraku-

- Tb le preguntó muchas cosas a Aome, porqué estaba tan interesado en ella...-contestó el joven lobo con cierta molestia en su voz-

- Tienen razón no lo había tomado desde ese punto de vista...- dijo el houshi poniendo una mano en su barbilla-

- Tu dormiste en el mismo lugar q el no viste nada extraño? -dirigió su mirada hacia Kouga-

- En lo más mínimo...-respondió-

- Pues para cerciorarnos hay que ver su espalda, recuerdo que estaba comida por un demonio....esperen un humano con esas heridas no habría sobrevivido...y menos un niño

- Menos mal que te das cuenta monje...-sonrió al ver que había captado su mensaje-

- Tenemos que tener muy vigilado a ese chiquillo...

- Pero no podemos levantar sospechas nosotros tampoco...tenemos que actual normalmente, como si nada pasara hasta que podamos descubrir a que vino aquí... -respondió el yuokai-

Mientras tanto Kamishiro conversaba animosamente con Aome, Sango y Shipo, para ellas no había nada de extraño en él, solo era un niño que había sufrido el poder de la desgracia que traía consigo la perla de Shikón a quien la tuviera o a quien tuviera solo un fragmento, solo era un niño humano que había caído en las garras de Naraku...solo eso....nada más...

- llevan mucho tiempo juntos? -preguntó el chico-

- Así es...llevamos ya casi un año reuniendo la perla...y peleando contra Naraku.. -respondió amablemente la joven miko-

- Porque lo preguntas? -preguntó la exterminadora-

- Porque vi que se llevaban muy bien y que eran novios supuse que hace mucho tiempo debían conocerse n.n

- Así es, si los vieras al principio cuando se ponían celosos pero no se decían nada XDDD era muy divertido nOn -respondió el pequeño kitzune comiendo una paleta-

- Me lo podrías contar? n.n

- Será un placer nOn

- Shipo n/-/n - dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo sonrojándose levemente-

-golpea en la cabeza al pequeño kitzune- tu no vas a estar hablando nada de nosotros pequeño zorro -dijo Inu Yasha un tanto molesto-

- Inu Yasha ten más cuidado con el niño...-respondió su novia-

- jajaj eso parecía como si le estuvieras diciendo que tuviera cuidado con su hijo n.n -contestó Kamishiro ante tal situación -

- eh? o/-/o -Aome quedó completamente sonrojada al ver que lo que decían era verdad...-

- es verdad señorita Aome XDD -contestó el houshi con cierto tono de picardía en su voz

- vamos déjense de estar hablando tonteras aún tenemos que recorrer mucho y no podemos desperdiciar el día... -dijo el yuokai serio mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba-

- tienes razón lo mejor esque avancemos rápido.. -dijo el hanyou comenzando a caminar-

Los chicos tomaron la iniciativa de ponerse a caminar nuevamente ya que no querían retrasarse en la búsqueda de Naraku.

Era muy importante dar con su paradero muy pronto pues el tiempo iba en su contra, mientras más permaneciera con la perla, más la llenaría de energía negativa, hasta el punto en que Aome ni siquiera pudiera tocarla y lo que menos necesitaban era eso...

Además estaban expuestos a que les lanzara una maldición a través de ella, como lo había hecho ya Tsubaki con Aome en una ocasión y no querían que se volviera a repetir...

Ya comenzaba a atardecer en el Sengoku y el cielo se tornaba de hermosos colores violetas y rosados dados gracias al sol que se escondía tras las montañas para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche y a la luna junto a sus acompañantes más fieles: las estrellas, sin embargo un yuokai con sus ojos de un rojo intenso apareció frente a los chicos mirando fría y directamente a Kamishiro con una espada en su mano...

**Como lo había dicho anteriormente...no lo había notado pero me quedó cortito este cap uu...aquí les dejo un adelanto del próximo y estaré esperando sus reviews! arigato Matta** **ne! nOn**

_**"Mientras tanto en otra habitación Shipo y Kirara dormían, en ese momento Kamishiro aprovechó para cambiar su apariencia...normalmente llevaba un kimono azul que le habían comprado y su cabello suelto negro con mechones que caían en su rostro dándole un toque misterioso a esos ojos verde intenso que poseía, ahora sus cabellos eran blancos y sus ojos de un negro profundo, tan negro como la noche, tan misteriosos como él mismo..."**_

**Además misterios por parte de este chico, romance con Inu y Aome, Sango con Miroku y la pelea de Sessho claro....**


	8. 8 Te descubrí

**Hola a todos aquí les dejo la actualización q por el problema que tuve no pude poner u-u...espero que sea de su agrado y dejen reviews para saber su opinión de este cap n--n**

**Disclaimer:** Inu y Co no me pertenecen solo los tomé prestados para hacer este fic nOn

_**8. te descubrí...**_

- "pero que está haciendo aqu" -pensaba Inu Yasha-

- "este tipo otra vez..." -se decía así mismo Kouga-

- "este tipo es..." -se preguntaba Kamishiro-

- tú... -dijo fríamente-

Preparó su espada y la apuntó directamente hacia el chico de negros cabellos, Inu Yasha, Miroku y Kouga decidieron ponerse delante de él, aunque sabían que algo podía tramar ese chiquillo necesitaban descubrir que era, y habían quedado de acuerdo en la mañana de no levantar sospechas y hacer como si creyeran todo lo que Kamishiro les había dicho días anteriores.

Sango y Aome también atrajeron hacia ellas al joven chico para protegerlo del hombre quien lo miraba dispuesto a pasar por encima de quien fuera para acabar con su vida y lo peor de todo esque no sabían el motivo y no dejarían que le hiciera daño a un pequeño niño que solo había caído al igual que todos ellos en las redes de la Perla de Shikón junto a sus desgracias.

- háganse a un lado si no quieren que también acabe con uds...

- para que quieres atacarlo...el no te ha hecho nada...-le decía el hanyou-

- idiota, como no te has dado cuenta...eso te pasa por ser un híbrido -respondía su hermano-

- cierra tu boca Sesshoumaru si no yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlo!!!

- ja! No podrías ni tocarme...tu –mirando a Kouga- tu si debiste darte cuenta eres un demonio no?

- "demonios que le digo..." -se preguntaba el joven hombre lobo-

Kouga miró a Inu Yasha, a Miroku y luego a Kamishiro...no podía decirle a Sesshoumaru que él también se había dado cuenta de algo extraño en el chico que los acompañaba hace un par de días.

- no...te equivocas...este niño es como cualquier otro...

- no puedo creer que tu también hayas caído engañado pero que clase de demonio eres...

- cállate...estás viendo cosas donde no las hay...

- Sesshoumaru este niño no te ha hecho nada porqué lo persigues...-le preguntaba la miko-

- no te metas humana... -respondió sin mirarla-

Esas palabras hicieron que a Aome se le helara la sangre, el tono de voz, su expresión....sus ojos...de verdad cuando quería era capaz de hacer temblar a cualquiera...

Sesshoumaru sabía que ese chiquillo estaba relacionado en algo con Naraku e iba a descubrir en que diablos estaba metido pues sabía algo planeaba ese tipo ya que en mucho tiempo no había aparecido, y estaba seguro mientras se curaba había estado con muchas ideas en mente que al parecer ya había conseguido poner en marcha.

Se lanzó contra Aome y Sango aunque al que realmente quería atacar era a Kamishiro.

Kouga tenía que ver la forma de hacerle entender su plan pero como y cuando?...en esa situación lograr que ese tipo se quedara quieto un par de segundos para explicarle sería como pedir que cayeran peces del cielo...

Miroku abrió su agujero y tuvo cuidado de no succionar a Sesshoumaru si no tan solo de desviarlo del camino pues al igual que Kouga quería intentar explicarle pues si lo mataba ahora no sabrían nada de quien era realmente, que planeaba si esque tenía algún plan y quien lo había mandado...

Inu Yasha mientras tanto intentaba atacar a su hermano con su colmillo de Acero pero Sesshoumaru esquivaba los golpes con mucha facilidad y lo atacaba sin que este en muchas ocasiones pudiera defenderse del todo...

Cuando iba a darle el golpe final con Tokijin una flecha sagrada junto a un boomerang hicieron que Sesshoumaru se golpeara contra los árboles y quedara en la oscuridad...Kouga aprovechó este momento y se lanzó contra él...

- no te vayas a mover...-le decía Kouga esperando que accediera-

- que estás haciendo...quítate...-contestó Sesshoumaru-

-escúchame no puedes matar a este chiquillo yo tb he sospechado como el monje y la bestia pero no podemos darnos el lujo de hacerle algo pues queremos saber que trama y si viene de Naraku que nos lleve hasta él no le hagas nada....piénsalo no es necesario que te diga lo demás...

Sesshoumaru no cambiaba su expresión como normalmente lo hacía, pero sus ojos demostraban un brillo que le dio a entender a Kouga que podía soltarlo y dejarlo ir....había comprendido todo, el plan, el porque no debían matarlo y que debía irse en ese momento como dando a entender que ellos ganaban esta batalla...

Kouga salió del bosque mientras Aome y Sango casi vuelven a lanzar el ataque si no es porque Kamishiro les advierte que era el joven lobo y no el hermano mayor del Hanyou...

Inu yasha y Miroku lo miraron con cara de duda frente a lo que le había dicho a Sesshoumaru, aunque Inu Yasha algo había alcanzado a escuchar pues su audición también era muy buena por tener parte de demonio, solo bastó una mirada para que los dos dieran un suspiro de alivio y Miroku sellara por completo su agujero e Inu Yasha bajara y guardara a Colmillo de Acero.

- Estás bien Kamishiro? -le preguntó Sango algo preocupada-

- si...aunque no entiendo porqué quiere atacarme..

- nunca había visto que Sesshoumaru atacara a alguien sin tener algún motivo en especial...por lo menos no desde que está con Rin...

- déjalo siempre ha sido un idiota nunca entiende -le decía Inu Yasha quien intentaba actuar como siempre ya que si daba un solo paso en falso todo podía desaparecer-

- es igual que la bestia entiéndalo...-dijo Kouga para actuar como siempre-

- no me compares con ese tipo!!!! -respondió molesto el joven hanyou-

- tranquilo Inu Yasha -le decía Miroku-

- no le prestes atención a esas palabras -siguió Sango-

- así es... -dijo Aome

- Sesshoumaru daba miedo estaba muy enojado...-decía el pequeño zorrito-

- feh no es nada...-le contestó Inu Yasha

- a q tu tb tenías miedo -o-

Una mano se estrelló fuertemente contra la cabeza del pequeño kitzune

- xOx

- Inu Yasha...abajo!

El hanyou quedó enterrado en el piso mientras Kamishiro reía ante la escena y Kouga solo lo miraba desde un árbol en el que estaba apoyado.

- Aome xOx

- pobre...-lo miraba Sango-

- Está acostumbrado... -le contestaba su novio cerrando sus ojos-

- no le pegues a Shipo -recalcó Aome-

- en vez de estar jugando como niños deberíamos avanzar un poco más, está ya de noche y seguir caminando por aquí es peligroso para Aome y Sango, más adelante hay una aldea ahí pueden descansar...-dijo Kouga quien solo los veía-

- y tu? -le preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en su rostro-

- todas las aldeas nos temen, me quedaré en las afueras...el monje siempre utiliza artimañas no? pues que diga algo y que los dejen pasar ahí la noche

- ejem u.uX

- es la verdad Miroku u-u -decía Sango-

si siempre haces lo mismo XDD -decía divertido Shipo -

- siempre le miente a la gente? -preguntaba Kamishiro-

- mentira no siempre les miento .

- solo una vez les dijo la verdad n.n -le decía Shipo a Kamishiro mientras los demás reían-

- xDDD

- no se rían u/-/uXX

- Tranquilo tranquilo -Sango se acercó a Miroku y tras darle un pequeño beso lo abrazó-

- vamos... -dijo Kouga comenzando a avanzar-

Todos comenzaron a caminar, Inu Yasha y Miroku iban delante mientras tanto Kouga iba detrás de Aome, Sango y Kamishiro para así poderlos proteger de cualquier demonio o cualquier cosa que quisiera atacarlos...

Cuando llegaron a la aldea hablaron con el patriarca y gracias a Miroku pudieron pasar la noche ahí.

Kouga dormía en la rama de un árbol observando así todos los movimientos del lugar en donde reposaban los que ahora eran sus acompañantes y de seguro lo serían durante el tiempo que les llevara encontrar a Naraku...ese ser a quien todos querían destruir..

Aome e Inu Yasha estaban en un cuarto solos, claro si Inu Yasha había insistido en que no porque estuviera en un lugar así dejaría de dormir a solas con la que ahora era su mujer.

Y como no iba a querer estar con ella si todo el día tuvo problemas que no dejaron que disfrutara de Aome y ahora no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, tenía miedo, pero no por el si no por Aome no estaba seguro si saldría vivo de esta pelea y si moría quería aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible junto a ella.

- I...Inu...Ya...sha... -decía entre besos Aome-

Cuando Inu Yasha abrió los ojos nuevamente vio que tenía a Aome contra el piso y la besaba apasionadamente, no se había dado cuenta pues solo había estado pensando y sus mayores deseos habían sido esos, besarla, abrazarla, sentirla, pues podría ser tal vez las últimas veces que lo haría...

- esta noche solo será de nosotros... -contestó tiernamente el hanyou mientras acariciaba su rostro-

Y diciendo esto frente a una sorprendida Aome la besó nuevamente, pero claro esta no puso resistencia alguna pues los besos de su hanyou eran los que mas le gustaban...

En otra habitación un monje acariciaba el rostro de la exterminadora que tenía a su lado...

También había decidido estar solo con ella, sabía perfectamente que ese agujero en su mano en cualquier minuto podía absolverlo y al igual q Inu Yasha quería aprovechar al máximo con ella, así q constantemente la besaba y acariciaba sin que ella opusiera resistencia, más estaba extrañada en ocasiones por los repentinos deseos que le bajaban a su pareja, pues sus besos sabían a tristeza y no tenían ese toque lujurioso que tanto le gustaban, más nada podía hacer pues jamás le quiso decir el porque de ese cambio de sabor que ella distinguía, no quería preocuparla...no quería...

Mientras tanto en otra habitación Shipo y Kirara dormían, en ese momento Kamishiro aprovechó para cambiar su apariencia...normalmente llevaba un kimono azul que le habían comprado y su cabello suelto negro con mechones que caían en su rostro dándole un toque misterioso a esos ojos verde intenso que poseía, ahora sus cabellos eran blancos y sus ojos de un negro profundo, tan negro como la noche, tan misteriosos como él mismo...

**Jejej wenop ahí se termina q tal? n-n...les dejaré un adelanto del próx cap n-n**

**"_No sabía porqué a veces tenía sentimientos muy extraños, con Inu Yasha y Kouga por supuesto ninguno pero con Aome...Aome le causaba una sensación muy especial, tal vez era porque había sido muy cortés con el al igual que Sango pero...se supone que el no debería sentir nada, que debía ser ajeno a esa cosa que los humanos llamaban sentimientos y que según sabía lo único que hacían era que uno no pudiera hacer lo que se proponía._**

_**Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en eso pero esta no duró mucho pues ahora el reflejo que miraba no era él...si no Naraku ese ser que le había dado la vida y le había encomendado una misión estaba frente a él.."**_

**Espero sus reviews Matta Ne!**


	9. 9 Extraños Sucesos

**Hola a todos nuevamente! aquí vengo con otro cap d "4 fragmentos"....**

_**ady:**_

**Holap!...me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y espero que este cap tb te guste...muchas gracias por el ánimo y por tu review tb! n-n**

**_Akeru Fujimi: _**

**Amiga! nOn...gracias por dejar tus reviews en todos los caps de verdad no era necesario q te tomaras esa molestia....para Inu...bueno esq Sessho siempre esquiva tus ataques a excepción de algunas veces nOnU...y no dejaré de poner cosas entre Aome y tu pq me encanta la pareja q hacen verdad Akeru, Sessho? nOn...se ven muy tiernos juntos y se q muchos piensan así -o-....XD bueno espero q te guste este cap también...nos vemos y grax por tus reviews!! nOn**

**Disclaimer: Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los tomé prestados para est fic**

**_

* * *

_**

**_9. Extraños sucesos_**

Dejarla en el castillo? Llevarla con él?...

No sabía cual era la mejor opción, de las dos formas sentía que...la pondría en peligro...

Naraku al parecer sabía que esa niña era su punto débil y ahora lo único que podía hacer era tenerla junto a él sin dejar que se fuera a ninguna parte, ni siquiera a cazar, prefería ir él con ella, no quería que nada le pasara a esa pequeña niña....de alguna u otra forma sentía que se quedaría completamente solo si la dejaba marcharse de su lado...

Pero todos aquellos pensamientos se iban de su mente al ver como lo llamaba nuevamente para decirle algo, cosas a las que él ni siquiera prestaba atención cosas que no respondía, solo se limitaba a mirarla y devolvía sus ojos hacia el frente para ver el camino.

También recordaba que aunque algo le pasara a ella o a su sirviente tenía a Colmillo Sagrado, ahora comprendía las palabras que su padre le había dicho de pequeño y que él jamás había querido comprender, o mejor dicho admitir.

Si tenía alguien a quien proteger.

- vamos rin, Jaken no se queden ahí caminen... -dijo con su expresión de siempre-

- si!!! nOn –respondió animosamente la pequeña niña-

Comenzaban a caminar nuevamente en búsqueda de aquel sujeto, aquel sujeto al que no solo él quería exterminar si no que el otro grupo también estaba deseoso porque llegara la pelea final para poder destruirlo y vengar a tanta gente que había sufrido por su culpa...

- "ya te voy a encontrar Naraku y tendrás que decirme quieras o no quien diablos es ese chiquillo, no posee su olor, su presencia pero a mi no me engaña, esa apariencia estoy seguro que es un disfraz, el no ha mostrado su verdadera figura y Naraku trama algo en lo que ese niño tiene que ayudar que será?" –pensaba para sí el yuokai-

Pensamientos así no solo pasaban por la cabeza de este yuokai, si no también por la de Kouga, Miroku e Inu Yasha, ninguno de los 4 podía entender aún que tramaba ahora Naraku, de verdad ese sujeto era totalmente impredecible, siempre con nuevos planes y lo peor de todo es que ellos muchas veces caían en sus malditas trampas y sufrían y desesperaban mientras el se deleitaba con el sabor de la victoria mientras ellos entristecían y enfurecían por la derrota.

Las cosas que habían pasado últimamente no eran buenas definitivamente pero...pronto llegaría el final que todos esperaban, pero que nadie sabía quien saldría vivo y quien muerto ya que era una difícil pelea, contra un tipo que todo el tiempo juega sucio y nunca cumple con su palabra, claro a menos que sea para su propio beneficio.

Ahora en su mente no solo estaba destruir a Inu yasha, Kouga y Sesshoumaru, si no también a su propia creación, no le estaba sirviendo como quería, su plan esta vez había fallado, lo único bueno que estaba haciendo era que tenía reunido los tres fragmentos de Shikón que a él le faltaban y por lo tanto en cuanto llegara a su castillo lo destruiría obteniendo por fin la perla completa y su poder máximo.

Estaba seguro que esa miko tenía algo en ella que había hecho que los poderes de Kamishiro se fueran purificando....si eso tuvo que haber pasado, nunca sus planes habían fallado y ahora no podían hacerlo tampoco....aunque intentaba pensar en esto no le resultaba estaba seguro que los ojos de aquel chico cuando estaba en su apariencia de humano tomaban un dulce brillo al mirar a aquella joven....

Los ojos de cuando está como demonio no cambian solo porque así es él....no porque no sienta absolutamente nada –decía Naraku aprentando sus puños, si había algo que él no soportaba era perder y menos de esta forma en la cual su plan se había revertido en su propia contra-

Mientras tanto nuestros amigos iban caminando lentamente, Aome le enseñaba canciones a Sango, Kamishiro y Shipo quienes la repetían y luego cantaban todos juntos, sonriendo y siendo felices en un camino por el cual tal vez no volverían...

Kouga solo se limitaba a ver a aquella mujer que lo había cautivado, si era verdad que se había enamorado de Aome ahora debía sacarla de sus pensamientos pero no podía, sin embargo sabía que solo le causaría tristeza seguir queriéndola como alguien mas si ella estaba junto a la persona que realmente amaba....pero todo esto no impediría que la siguiera protegiendo y queriendo como una gran amiga...

Miroku miraba a Sango, no entendía como no podía haberse dado cuenta de la extraña actitud de ese chico, era una exterminadora y por lo general ellos son muy cautelosos en todo, se fijan en cada detalle y si tienen energía maligna la detectan de inmediato pues no deben arriesgarse cuando salen a hacer su trabajo pero ahora...solo cantaba y reía feliz...

Inu Yasha tenía sus ojos clavados no solo en la mujer que ahora era suya si no también en aquel niño, algo en él había cambiado en estas semanas que había estado con ellos pero no podía comprender que...ademas no le agradaba en lo absoluto su presencia pues con cada día que pasaba iba acercándose mas y mas a Aome...

Kamishiro mientras tanto intentaba aprender las extrañas canciones que su nueva amiga le trataba de enseñar y aunque le costaba mucho lo lograba y reía cuando algo no le salía bien, claramente su carácter había cambiado por aquella joven y no entendía el por qué ni el como solo sabía que había ocurrido y esto le molestaba, sabía que Aome correría un gran peligro y no solo ella si no que todos en el momento en el que Naraku apareciera para matarlo tal ves a él....tal ves a ellos...

"ya no sé si seguir con esto pero creo que es la mejor forma de mantener a Aome y a la señorita Sango bien"

Pasa algo malo Kamishiro? –preguntó de pronto aquella joven que le robaba el pensamiento a tres personas en ese momento- de pronto dejaste de cantar y lo estabas haciendo muy bien n—n

Lo siento esque me distraje en que íbamos? n—nU

Jajaja ay Kamishiro si no pones atención les ganaremos verdad Shipo? n—n –decía entusiasta la bella exterminadora-

Si les ganaremos!!! nOn –contestó alegremente Shipo en el hombro de sango-

Aome a un lado!!! – En el instante en el que Kouga sacó del lugar a Aome un tentáculo la atacó, si se hubiera quedado ahí habría sido atravesada justo en el pecho- te encuentras bien?

Si gracias Kouga –respondía algo asustada-

Aome!!! –Inu Yasha fue a su lado- no te pasó nada?

Bestia es Naraku

No se preocupen nosotros lo detendremos...-dijo sango al momento que se quitó sus ropas quedando con las de la exterminadora y siendo acompañada por su pequeña gatita que en ese momento se transformaba-

Ten cuidado sango –dijo con voz muy protectora Miroku poniéndose a su lado-

"es el..." –algo jaló del brazo a Kamishiro...había sido Aome quien lo atrajo hacia ella para tenerlo seguro, sabía que Naraku algo quería con ese niño pues ya había intentado ahogarlo anteriormente- A...ome...

Kamishiro...falta muy poco para que todo esto termine...por mientras te permitiré seguir con vida pero espero que comprendas que morirás por tu falta...

No entiendo que es lo que yo le hice para que ud me persiga!!!

"vaya aún tiene agallas para seguir actuando frente al inu-gumi" has hecho mucho mas de lo que crees ya te volviste un estorbo para mí como aquella mujer...-señaló a Aome en el momento en el que Kouga e Inu Yasha se ponían delante de ella-

"me volví...su estorbo..."

Una luz azul se dirigió directamente hacia Naraku destruyéndolo por completo y se dieron cuenta que solo había un engaño mas de aquel sujeto, era una marioneta.

La única persona que poseía un arma que lanzara ese tipo de poder era Sesshoumaru y efectivamente apareció a un lado del bosque y tras él Ah-Un, Jaken y la pequeña niña que habían visto en veces anteriores que respondía al nombre de Rin...

- Lo sabía tu eres un sirviente de Naraku...-dijo fríamente dirigiendo su mirada a Kamishiro quien no sabía como reaccionar...si transformarse o seguir con el plan hasta llevarlos al palacio de su creador-

Cuántas veces te tenemos que decir q no molestes Sesshoumaru –dijo su hermano apuntando a Colmillo de Acero hacia él-

No vine a perder mi tiempo contigo bestia....solo quería cerciorarme que mis suposiciones eran verdaderas –Sesshoumaru dirigió una mirada hacia Kouga quien solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza y esto hizo que el yuokai se diera media vuelta guardando su espada- nos veremos en el palacio de Naraku...Kamishiro, Rin Jaken vámonos...

Si señor Sesshoumaru –dijo Rin mientras se despedía de Aome y los chicos cuando caminaba tras su protector-

Aome y Sango se quedaron mirando a Kamishiro quien solo se limitaba a esconder su cabeza en el pecho de la joven que lo abrazaba pero Inu Yasha lo jaló hacia atrás pues no quería que estuviera tan cerca de ella, todo fue como una escena normal de celos por alguien que se acercaba demasiado a su mujer.

Aome sin decirle a nadie comenzó a tener pesadillas, en las cuales un joven de blancos cabellos aparecía dando su espalda hacia ella, sin saber porqué intentaba alcanzarlo pero sus labios no respondían a lo que quería y cuando este chico iba a darse vuelta Aome caía en un profundo agujero que la despertaba muy sobresaltada y sudando frío por las noches, a Inu Yasha le costaba un poco calmarla y mas que le contara en un principio que había soñado, luego ya se acostumbraba y solo la abrazaba contra él acariciando su cabello pero Aome tenía estos sueños cada vez mas días y eso le preocupaba...

Aparte de esto todo estuvo tranquilo por lo menos hasta 1 mes después...

* * *

**Jejeje aquí se termina este cap nOn...el adelanto n.n**

"-         Kamishiro….-Aome corrió a su lado y dejó su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver que su rostro se estaba haciendo cada ves más blanco y su cabello con los reflejos de la luna se ponía de un tono plateado como el de aquel hanyou que tenía a su lado- que le sucede…

-         Por fin nos mostrará su verdadera identidad – decía Kouga-"

**Además se descubrirá el porqué de estos extraños desmayos y cambios nOn...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber q tal nos vemos en el próx cap Matta ne! nOn**


	10. 10 Un més después: Que te pasa Kamishiro...

**Hola d nuevo!...sé q me demoré mucho . pero esq el cole me trae de aquí para allá x.x...así q aquí vengo con una nueva actualización n--n...los agradecimientos...**

**_francia valderrama _**

**Hoa Fran! nOn...wenop cumplí con la promesa d creart una cuenta XD así q espero pronto tu fic nus vemos grax x tu review! n--n**

_**Akeru Fujimi**_

**Holap amiga! nOn...jejeje pienso lo mismo q tu de Kamishiro u-u la verdad...pobrecito pero bueno jeje ya se irá a saber q pasará con el...y es verdad Sessho anda muy simpático o.o....mejor así no? n---n....espero q te guste este cap grax x tu review! nOn**

**Disclaimer: Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para est fic ... **

_

* * *

_

**_10. 1 Mes después: Que te pasa Kamishiro?_**

Esa noche habían encontrado un lugar donde pasar la noche gracias a las artimañas del joven monje pero esta ves nadie dijo nada pues todos estaban tan cansados que lo único que deseaban era dormir bajo un techo y comer algo bueno ya que a Aome se le habían acabado sus provisiones.

Hace un mes y un poco más habían comenzado este viaje junto a Kamishiro al que encontraron pocos días después de partir, además del niño Kouga también se había unido al grupo y esto Aome no lo había tenido entre sus planes así que de 5 aumentaron a 7 lo cual hizo que la comida se terminara mas rápido de lo habitual y como última cosa para sumarle ya no podían volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede pues estaban muy lejos y apunto de llegar donde Naraku.

Todos habían notado que desde aquella pelea contra Naraku o mejor dicho la marioneta que mandó con su forma, Kamishiro había estado actuando muy diferente, ya no era alegre si no más bien se había vuelto callado, su semblante ahora era de tristeza y sus ojos solo reflejaban....nada...

Esto lo mantenía preocupado, gracias a los poderes que poseía era capaz de mantener su verdadera forma en resguardo pero ahora con cada día que pasaba se le iban acentuando mas los rasgos de demonio que poseía...

Aome estaba muy preocupada por él pues sabía que algo le pasaba pero ahora sacarle una palabra era como pedir que cayeran miles de peces del cielo, algo casi imposible.

Inu Yasha estaba molesto con esta situación no le prestaba la suficiente atención a él y eso era algo que no soportaba así que esa noche se llevó a Aome a una habitación apartada y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas.

La joven miko no sabía el porqué de esta nueva actitud con ella ni siquiera la había dejado despedirse de Kouga por llevarla con él.

- Y bien ahora puedes explicarme? –le preguntó mientras se apoyaba en su pecho-

- Le prestas demasiada atención a ese chiquillo –le contestó intentando sonar lo más sincero posible mientras acariciaba su cintura-

- Eh?...jejej no te tienes que poner celoso de él Inu Yasha, es solo que me ha tenido muy preocupada este último tiempo tu has visto como ha cambiado...-decía bajando su voz en estas últimas sílabas-

- Ese es el problema –le respondió mientras se acercaba a su rostro para darle un tierno beso.

Hace mucho tiempo que no la podía disfrutar así y cada día su sentimiento de temor iba creciendo.

La puso contra el piso y la chica en un principio algo desconfiada se dejó llevar y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos sin descontinuar aquel beso que iba tornándose cada ves mas apasionado por parte de ambos.

Inu Yasha acariciaba su rostro, su cabello y cuando comenzó a besar su cuello sus manos se posaron en la cintura de aquella joven comenzando con mucho cuidado a acariciarla mientras ella solo repetía su nombre en ocasiones pues intentaba controlar sus impulsos que le decían que se dejara llevar, pues aún era menor de edad y si iba a estar con el hombre al cual amaba no quería que fuera allí si no en un lugar solo para los dos pero cada ves que intentaba resistirse sentía los labios de Inu Yasha besándola y todos sus pensamientos se iban abajo.

No quería dañarla con sus garras es por eso que ponía el mayor cuidado cuando la acariciaba, no quería que este momento terminara nunca, era feliz con ella y no deseaba que alguien los interrumpiera, lamentablemente en la mitad de una fuerte pelea al parecer no había lugar para el amor y las caricias pues un gran estruendo y unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos los hicieron separarse y levantarse pues no querían que los vieran en esa pose tan comprometedora

-Inu Yasha Aome!!!! –gritaba Sango entrando rápidamente a la habitación- tienen que venir Kamishiro se desmayó y no solo eso también...también es como si estuviera cambiando!!

rápido que siguen haciendo ahí!! –decía shipo quien intentaba apurar a la pareja-

Vamos Aome –Inu Yasha tomó de la mano a su mujer y junto a Sango y al pequeño kitzune salieron corriendo del lugar donde estaban para llegar al lago en el cual Miroku sostenía el cuerpo del joven Kamishiro y Kouga estaba a su lado poniendo agua en su rostro a ver si despertaba-

-Kamishiro....-Aome corrió a su lado y dejó su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver que su rostro se estaba haciendo cada ves más blanco y su cabello con los reflejos de la luna se ponía de un tono plateado como el de aquel hanyou que tenía a su lado- que le sucede...

-Por fin nos mostrará su verdadera identidad – decía Kouga-

-Así que conoceremos al verdadero Kamishiro –continuó Miroku-

-Pero de qué están hablando...-preguntaba Sango con un dejo de duda en su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando todos les comenzaron a explicar sus dudas y ellas dos concordaron con ellos en todo, como no se habían dado cuenta, todo esto no había sido nada más que un simple engaño por parte de Naraku para atraerlos hacia él y lo había logrado.

Kamishiro recobró el color de su piel y su cabello volvió a verse completamente negro, cuando abrió sus ojos estos eran de un azul que ellos sabían no eran de él, ahora eran mas oscuros y las expresiones que tenía eran vagas...

-Se...Señorita Aome...

-Kamishiro...qué te sucede?

-no lo sé...de pronto me sentí muy mal y me desmayé...

-lo mejor será que descanses enano –dijo Kouga antes de darse media vuelta para caminar y volver al lugar donde estaban-

-Si...

-Mañana partiremos, aun no falta camino para llegar donde el baka de Naraku y necesitamos apresurarnos vámonos Aome –Inu Yasha tomó de la mano a su mujer pero Kamishiro no la dejó irse con él lo cual hizo que todos le quedaran mirando y Kouga se detuviera-

-Kamishiro...suéltame por favor..

-No...no te vayas Aome...

-Pero...

-Déjala ahora chiquillo –dijo sin muchos ánimos Inu Yasha-

-Qué le pasa Miroku? –le preguntó Sango-

-No lo sé, pero por alguna razón este chico se ve mas débil de cómo estaba y no se aparta de Aome en ningún momento

-Que la dejes que no la escuchas –dijo Kouga mirándolo fríamente-

-No por favor no me dejes...

Aome estaba muy confundida, por primera ves en mucho tiempo Kamishiro había vuelto a decir mas que un "si" o un "no" como respuesta o como conversación y en sus ojos claramente se veía el...miedo?, no...era una sensación conjunto a rencor lo cual la hizo desconfiar enormemente de él pues ya sabía que no era lo que pretendía ser pero al parecer el no se daba cuenta.

-está bien tranquilo te acompañaré a tu habitación

-gracias....Aome...

-Pero Aome....-decía muy confundido Inu Yasha-

-Solo hasta que se duerma –Aome se soltó de la mano de su amado y tomó la de aquel joven niño para entrar con él a la habitación en donde estaban.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y mirándose los unos a los otros se dieron cuenta que algo no andaba bien y decidieron esperar afuera de la habitación en caso que Kamishiro mostrara su verdadera identidad y atacara a Aome, cosa q ninguno permitiría.

-Sucede algo malo Kamishiro? –le preguntaba acariciando su cabeza-

-No...-decía mientras sus ojos se cerraban y se dejaban llevar por aquella caricia que le proporcionaban- "esto me debe estar ocurriendo porque estamos cada ves mas cerca del palacio de Naraku, llegará un momento en que por estar en sus dominios me podrá controlar y solo pasaré a ser una marioneta más de él, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir escondiendo mi energía maligna ni mucho menos mi apariencia demoníaca es por eso que si tengo a Aome a mi lado puedo esconderla con mayor facilidad en estos dominios llenos de oscuridad"

Con cada pensamiento y totalmente por inercia había ido tomando mas partes del cuerpo de Aome, se abrazaba a ella cual niño se abraza a su madre porque se ha caído y golpeado, una de sus manos la tenía en la cintura de aquella chica y su cabeza la recostaba en el pecho de ella.

La miko no sabía que le sucedía, pero prefirió guardar silencio pues había oído decir que a veces esa es la mejor manera de comunicarse, y fuera o no un sirviente de Naraku si no les había hecho nada tal ves era porque no se lo tenían permitido, así que no se preocupaba y lo acariciaba hasta que sus manos cayeron al suelo y su cuerpo le pesó completamente, fue entonces cuando lo puso en el piso y lo cubrió con la manta.

Luego salió de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta que sus amigos la miraban con cierta desconfianza a lo cual ella solo se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

**Wenop aquí se termina el capi n.n espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews para saber q tal n--n un adelanto del próx. cap n.n...**

_"El color de su piel no había vuelto a ser el mismo y sus ojos cada ves se oscurecían mas y mas al mismo tiempo que sus expresiones iban siendo menos, ya casi no hablaba y si lo hacía era para hablar con Aome._

_- "Ya estamos muy cerca…muy cerca , apenas si faltan uno o dos días llegaremos al palacio de Naraku creo que esta noche ya no podré seguir resistiendo, no puedo seguir ocupando la energía de Aome pues se la quitaría en un segundo y ya no tendría mas energía con la cual luchar…qu.."_

_De pronto sintió como un golpe entraba en él, una especie de palpitación muy fuerte que todos pudieron sentir…"_

**Me despido esperando verlos en el próx cap Matta ne! nOn**


	11. 11 Ya estamos cercami querida Aome

**Hola a todos!!...gomen nasai la demora de este cap u---u...pero esq no encontraba la inspiración necesaria para este y para el sig. hasta que ahora un día Lunes a las 23:12 hrs gracias a que mañana entro más tarde al cole la encontré escuchando la canción de Nara-baka!! nOn...por eso el próx. cap creo q me quedó entre triste y no creíble pero mis dedos escribían solos n.nU...wenop los agradecimientos n-n**

**_Akeru Fujimi_**:

**Hola amiga!!! nOn....jejej verdad q si a mi tb me terminó gustando Kamishiro XDD...pero bueno dará un gran vuelco en este cap todo lo que está relacionado con él y con Aome....y gomen Inu pero esq no pude evitar escribirlo xDDD, y créeme no será lo único -o- ...bueno espero que te guste este cap y grax x tu review! nOn**

_**sanguito-14**_:

**Holap!!!...jejej me alegro que te estén gustando los fics, y buenop ahora como tu dices las vueltas q se dioAome serán recompensadas d una manera digamos...no muy simpáticas por part de Kamishiron.nU...espero que teguste este cap y grax x tu review!**

_**Hanname:**_

**Hola!!...oe oe si hice a Kamishiro lindonOn...tbt gustó xD y bueno con lo d Inu y Aome, jejej clarofui muy mala los dejéhasta ahip pero quizás en un futuro no sea tan así XD...weno espero q t guste est cap ygrax x tu review!**

**Buenop ahora los dejo con el cap n.n**

* * *

**_11. Ya estamos cerca….mi querida Aome_**

Una semana después Kamishiro se seguía desmayando, a veces había que cargarlo, otra veces había que detenerse ya comenzaba a ser una carga.

El color de su piel no había vuelto a ser el mismo y sus ojos cada ves se oscurecían mas y mas al mismo tiempo que sus expresiones iban siendo menos, ya casi no hablaba y si lo hacía era para hablar con Aome.

"Ya estamos muy cerca…muy cerca , apenas si faltan uno o dos días llegaremos al palacio de Naraku creo que esta noche ya no podré seguir resistiendo, no puedo seguir ocupando la energía de Aome pues se la quitaría en un segundo y ya no tendría mas energía con la cual luchar…qu.."

De pronto sintió como un golpe entraba en él, una especie de palpitación muy fuerte que todos pudieron sentir…

Kamishiro se había vuelto a desmayar pero esta ves era peor su respiración se había detenido completamente, sus manos se habían caído de los hombros de Kouga al igual que su cabeza.

Lo bajaron de su espalda y aunque Aome intentaba reanimarlo con las técnicas que sabía no pudo hacer nada.

Kamishiro…-decía Sango preocupada-

Aome no será que le faltan energías? –preguntó Shipo sin saber que sus palabras desatarían la peor lucha que han tenido en sus vidas-

Al pronunciar esa pequeña pero clave palabra Kamishiro se levantó rápidamente, sus ojos no poseían ningún tipo de vida, ningún sentimiento y su cabello era de unos tonos blancos y negros dándole un aspecto terrorífico.

Ninguno podía moverse pues la impresión era demasiada..

Aquel chico que parecía ser un niño común ahora…resultaba ser uno de los peores sujetos que encontrarían en el camino de sus vidas…

Dio vuelta su cabeza mostrando sus fríos e inhumanos ojos y se lanzó contra Aome, como estaba tan cerca de ella no había problemas y nadie pudo hacer nada porque quedara sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente mientras sus ojos la miraban de una forma penetrante y por más que ella lo llamara o lágrimas salieran de sus ojos nada lo hacía reaccionar..

No podían atacarlo pues también lastimarían a Aome y no podían acercarse por un campo de energía que distinguieron era de Naraku..

Todo estaba en su contra, lo único que podían hacer era sentir como a la joven miko se le eran robadas sus energías, su vida estaba yéndose en manos de aquel chico al que ella tanto cariño le había tomado.

Aome!!!! Aome!!!! –gritaba desesperado Inu Yasha al ver que la mujer que más quería era atacada y le quitaban lo más preciado sin que pudiera hacer nada-

Kamishiro suelta a Aome!!! –decía Kouga a su lado con la misma impotencia que el hanyou al ver que una persona muy querida para él podía morir en cualquier momento-

Aome!!! – gritaba desde afuera Sango muy preocupada por su amiga-

Resiste Aome!!! – le pedía el pequeño kitzune-

Es imposible no resistirá mas Inu Yasha Kamishiro está quitándole todas sus energías!!!

Demonios no podemos hacer….

Mira bestia –dijo de pronto el joven lobo sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía-

Los brazos de Aome cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo dando a entender que sus energías ya no eran las suficientes para poder seguir con aquel forcejeo que se había proporcionado entre ella y Kamishiro…

Pero…

El chico estaba quitándose de encima, su cabello luchaba entre su negro que conocían y aquella extraña tonalidad plateada, y sus ojos intentaban regresar a la vida, entre un azul intenso y un negro profundo…

Peleaba contra el mismo para no seguir con aquel ataque hacia esa joven mujer, pero le era casi imposible, tenerla tan cerca, con sus energías predispuestas hacía que su cuerpo que ya era en parte manipulado por Naraku atacara a la persona que se había vuelto más querida para él.

Sin embargo logró hacerse hacia atrás, sudando muy frío y mirando incrédulo el estado en el que había dejado a Aome.

El campo de energía ya no estaba y eso hizo que el chico intentara acercarse a la muchacha para ver si podía ayudarla pero un certero golpe en su rostro lo lanzó lejos de ella.

Cuando pudo levantarse después de recibir aquel impacto vio que el que se lo había proporcionado había sido aquel ser híbrido que lo miraba lleno de odio.

No sabía como reaccionar.

Mientras el se tocaba suavemente su mejilla para calmar el dolor todos corrieron al lado de Aome.

Inu Yasha la tomó en sus brazos mientras le rogaba que no lo dejara y que abriera sus ojos, Sango y Shipo derramaban lágrimas al ver el tono pálido de la chica quien hace un par de segundos había estado riendo con ellos, como siempre; Kouga por su parte tomó la mano de Aome intentando reanimarla y el joven monje solo se limitaba a mirar de reojo al pequeño chico de negros cabellos para intentar descifrar en él algún indicio del porqué ese ataque tan repentino…

No le cabía en la cabeza que durante un mes Naraku no le hubiera ordenado atacarlos y después de tanto tiempo se hubiera dado la molestia de hacerlo, sin duda el comportamiento del joven era exclusivamente dependiente de que tan cerca de aquel ser estuvieran.

Tenemos que llevar a Aome a la aldea más cercana – dijo el pequeño kitzune aún con su rostro lleno de lágrimas-

Es verdad tiene que descansar y debemos curarla – prosiguió la linda exterminadora-

No contamos con mucho tiempo, bestia rápido lleva a Aome nosotros te alcanzamos

Si..-respondió el hanyou y se dispuso a salir con su amada a la aldea que quedaba a un par de kilómetros de ahí- "por fajos Aome no me dejes, no ahora…tu eres una chica fuerte sé que puedes salir adelante por favor yo sé que puedes"

Pequeñas lágrimas querían rodar por el rostro del joven al saber que en sus manos estaba la vida de aquella joven, en sus manos en realidad había estado el hecho de que debía protegerla y no lo había hecho, dejó que su energía fuera absorbida por una de las extensiones de Naraku mientras él….solo podía observar.

Los chicos ya iban a salir tras el hanyou y la miko cuando Kamishiro se les puso adelante a lo que Kouga se puso en posición de pelea-

por favor déjenme ir con uds..

como te atreves a pedirnos eso si tu fuiste quien la atacó maldito!!!! –Kouga no soportó más su ira y se lanzó contra el joven golpeándolo reiteradas veces sin darle tiempo a levantarse….

Le trataste de quitar la vida a Aome…siendo que ella solo te ayudó…-decía Sango con un dejo de ira en su voz reprimida-

Por…favor…necesito….estar con…ella… -continuaba diciendo insistentemente Kamishiro a lo que Kouga solo lo tomó y lanzó contra un árbol del cual no se movió-

Será mejor que te vayas con Naraku y le digas que pronto lo volveremos a ver – dijo por ultimo aquel monje y comenzaron a correr hacia la misma dirección de Inu Yasha-

Porqué….ahora….Naraku… -intentó levantarse con algo de dificultad pues su cuerpo estaba en forma humana y con ella sus poderes habían sido sellados, caminó lentamente, dejando un rastro de sangre que un demonio captó con su sensible olfato-

Veo…que Naraku ya puso en marcha su plan – fueron las palabras del yuokai mientras seguía avanzando lentamente por aquel bosque interminable-

Por favor Aome….no te mueras…. –decía el chico mientras caminaba-

Deja de pensar en ella –Naraku apareció frente su creación más problemática- mata a Aome si no quieres morir entendiste? Tu misión es que ella deje de existir junto a todo su grupo no que te enamores y cuides de ella o si no ya sabes lo que te pasará…

Con esta dura declaración Naraku se transformó en humo y Kamishiro quedó mordiéndose su labio inferior con una ira en el que no podía controlar.

Mientras tanto Aome estaba cada ves estaba más pálida y sus pulsos se estaban dejando de sentir….

* * *

**Jeje lo sé algunos quizás van a querer matarme en este y en el próx cap pero créanme no pude evitarlo n--nU...de todas formas aquí les dejo un adelanto del próx cap nOn**

_"Que…que quieres…decir con eso – preguntaba Kouga quien tenía en sus ojos un dejo de..temor quizás por la respuesta que le darían y la que él esperaba que rogaba no fuera la verdadera –_

_Espera quieres decir q… -el pequeño kitzune no pudo continuar pues unas enormes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver que el brazo de Aome que momentos antes había estado en su estómago ahora caía a su lado lentamente…."_

**Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber q tal con el cap y a las personas q leen tb muchas gracias n--n...Matta ne!**


	12. 12 Naraku tu lo planeaste

**_Hola a todos!!...gomen con la tardanza de esta actualización esq no tenía inspiración para seguir escribiendo, pero ahora si! nOn.._**

**_Akeru Fujimi:_**

Hola amiga! nOn...si verdad pobre Kamishirou--u...bueno en est cap ya sabes la locura q cometí ysobre todo en el próx u--uU...d todas formas espero q te guste grax xtureview! nOn

**_hanname:_**

Hoa! nOnU....si lo sé fui muy maldita pero créeme la culpa no la tngo yo si no mis dedos q escriben solos XDDD....espero q est cap t guste y bueno lo d Aome ya loverás -o-...grax x tu review!

_**Kagome-chan y Sango-chan:**_

Hola chicas!!!..hace muchoq no las veía q bueno es saber q siguen esta historia tb n---n....gomen con la tardanza de estefic pero como les dije noencontraba la inspiración para seguir escribiendo..espero q sigan leyendo y grax xsureview un abrazote! nOn

**Ahora si los dejo con el cap**

**_Disclaimer:_** Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la SenseiRumiko Takahashi yo solo los tomé prestados para est fic...

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_12. Naraku…tu lo planeaste…_**

Todo estaba saliendo como quería…

Menos por ese niño al que la miko había logrado purificar…

Nunca se le había pasado por su mente que eso pasaría…todos sus planes nunca habían fallado pero al parecer siempre hay una primera ves para todo.

Kanna…muéstrame donde está Aome

Si Naraku –dijo la niña d voz y semblante sin expresión alguna.

En su espejo comenzaba a aparecer la miko en los brazos d un hanyou quien corría muy rápido mientras rogaba que soportara por lo menos hasta llegar a la aldea más cercana.

Al ver que estaban cerca Naraku se puso d pie y dirigió a Kanna una mirada para que la siguiera.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraban una mujer de negros cabellos y un joven niño quien estaba a su lado.

Los dos le quedaron mirando y asintieron al tiempo que comenzaban a correr hacia distintos puntos del castillo al tiempo que las imágenes seguían pasando por el espejo de la niña d cabellos blancos como la nieve.

Creo que ocuparé lo que le queda de energía y si todo resulta como quiero Kamishiro….me serás de mucha ayuda con tu odio –dijo el cruel hanyou mientras una fría sonrisa se posaba en su pálido rostro-

Inu Yasha corría lo más rápido que podía, mientras pensaba en Aome, en los momentos que había pasado con ella y de pronto algo la borró de su mente, todos los lugares que ocupaba en sus pensamientos se veían oscurecidos, no podía distinguir claramente su imagen.

No, No soportaba la idea de perderla, de no volver a sentir su aroma, sus besos, su piel…

Pudo darse cuenta que cerca de ellos podía distinguirse un olor a comida, y pudo sonreír por fin al saber que la aldea estaba a unos cuántos pasos más y si todo resultaba como quería en el templo del lugar pediría que la cuidaran.

Miroku, Sango, Shipo, Kouga y Kirara seguían mientras el olor del hanyou para poder guiarse hacia el lugar que había ido.

Kouga estaba algo incómodo, hace días que sentía que alguien venía tras ellos y este día no era la excepción, sin embargo se había alejado la presencia y estaba junto a la de Kamishiro por lo cual pudo darse cuenta que se trataba del hermano mayor de Inu Yasha.

"él de seguro se encargará de destruir a ese niño"- pensó el joven lobo al tiempo que tomaba a Miroku y lo ponía en su espalda generando un tornado para ir avanzando más rápido- escucha te llevo más rápido porque con lo idiota q es esa bestia asustará a media aldea y no querrán atender a Aome…

Lo sé…es mejor que te apresures está a muy pocos pasos de llegar….

Los dos se apresuraron lo más que pudieron y en esta ocasión los fragmentos y la habilidad del lobo fueron d mucha ayuda.

Llegaron cuando Inu Yasha iba a ingresar a la aldea así que Miroku se encargó de explicar todo y también de decirles que Kouga e Inu Yasha no les harían daño.

Los monjes creyeron en las palabras de aquel joven sin reprochar lo cual al joven lobo le pareció muy extraño.

Tomaron a Aome y la recostaron en un lugar mientras intentaban reconstituir sus energías pero por alguna extraña razón estas en ves de incrementar, se iban debilitando con cada segundo que pasaba.

La respiración de Aome era casi imperceptible e Inu Yasha no dejaba de tomar su mano con la de él tratando de darle fuerzas que parecían inútiles..

Sango llegó a los pocos momentos y también se puso a su lado pero todo los esfuerzos por salvarla parecían no tener ningún resultado en el cuerpo de aquella miko…

Kouga se sentía incómodo en aquel lugar, no porque fuera un templo, si no que…había algo en el ambiente que desgastaba a cualquiera.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia un lado pasando por Aome y se encontró con los ojos del monje quien también lo miraba como dándole un sí a sus pensamientos.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y salieron de aquella habitación.

No crees que todo es demasiado pacífico? – dijo el joven lobo-

no es eso lo que me preocupa Kouga…si no una presencia extraña puede sentirse aquí

No será de Kamishiro? Está muy cerca y hará lo imposible por estar con Aome

Lo dudo…es algo más fuerte, más cansador, como si el ambiente cayera sobre nosotros…

Te comprendo…también me siento así pero que puede ser?

Ni idea…pero lo que siento es…como si nada de esto fuera realidad…

Las palabras del joven monje hicieron que el lobo adquiriera un semblante de preocupación, si nada de esa aldea era realidad entonces…

Aome!!! es por eso que se estaban agotando sus energías…los dos comprendieron al mismo tiempo como si se estuvieran leyendo la mente e intentaron ingresar a la habitación donde se encontraba la miko más unas medias lunas pasaron delante de ellos y los hicieron detenerse

Inu Yasha por su parte al ver que habían comenzado algunos ataques no comprendió nada…

El lugar se veía muy pacífico sin ningún tipo de problemas y ahora de la nada aparecían extraños ataques…

No se percibía ninguna presencia maligna por lo que descartó que fuera Naraku o alguna de sus extensiones, pero al mirar a los monjes aún estaban tratando de recuperar las fuerzas de Aome, no se escuchaba ningún tipo de grito, solo conversaciones y risas en el mismo lugar en el que supuestamente estaban atacando…

Inu Yasha salió a mirar y vio como otras medias lunas muy resplandecientes se atravesaban en su camino, entonces comprendió todo y miró hacia el cielo, allí se encontraba la mujer de negros cabellos…

Kagura… -dijo casi imperceptiblemente el hanyou gruñendo de cierta forma-

Inu Yasha que es lo que….-Sango no alcanzó a terminar pues frente a ella estaba su hermano menor, peleaba arduamente con Miroku quien intentaba decirle a Kouga que si este joven lo atacaba no le hiciera ningún daño-

Bestia no seas idiota no dejes a Aome sola!!!!! –gritaba lo que más podía el joven lobo al ver que Inu Yasha no parecía tener vida por algunos segundos.

Qué es lo que está pasando…porqué no siento sus presencias malignas…

Inu Yasha…es Aome….a Aome le están quitando sus energías!!! Es por eso que no se sienten sus presencias hacen lo mismo que Kamishiro!!

Nani!!!? – el joven hanyou dio media vuelta y se dirigió al lugar donde momentos antes estaba su mujer es solo que esta ves el lugar….estaba completamente vacío..

No se veía a la miko por ninguna parte, por más que daba vueltas su mirada hacia todos lados no pudo encontrarla…

Sintió un grito que lo llamaba desde afuera y al salir se encontró con esa detestable bestia que tanto daño les había causado…Naraku y en sus brazos tenía a Aome…como resguardándola para sí….para que nada ni nadie la pudiera quitar de su lado…

Maldito aleja tus garras de ella!!!!

Jajaja!!! Esta ves Aome es mía Inu Yasha….y que bueno funcionó mi plan, no solo logré q Kamishiro los trajera hasta mi si no que también utilizé durante todo el viaje las energías de esta mujer y ahora…también me fueron de mucha ayuda…las últimas que le quedaban…

Que…que quieres…decir con eso – preguntaba Kouga quien tenía en sus ojos un dejo de..temor quizás por la respuesta que le darían y la que él esperaba que rogaba no fuera la verdadera –

Espera quieres decir q… -el pequeño kitzune no pudo continuar pues unas enormes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver que el brazo de Aome que momentos antes había estado en su estómago ahora caía a su lado lentamente….

No….señorita Aome –decía el monje sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía…-

Aome….no –Sango dejó correr lágrimas por sus mejillas esta ves no portu hermano si no por su amiga quien estaba….

Muerta…-fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de aquel híbrido cruel-

No…Aome no está muerta…no lo está –se repetía una y otra ves Inu Yasha no dando crédito a lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Su mujer estaba en los brazos del ser que más detestaba, su energía había sido ocupada para sus propósitos y ahora….ahora él le había quitado la vida para poder terminar con sus malévolos planes…y no la ayudó….no pudo…

Naraku sonreía triunfante con Kanna quien a su lado fielmente esperaba órdenes en caso de que fueran dadas para quitarles las almas a las personas que fueran necesarias…

Un rayo azul atacó a Naraku pero un campo que parecía ser purificador devolvió el ataque a la misma persona quien lo había lanzado quien lo esquivó con mucha facilidad..

En sus ojos se representaba frialdad e ira hacia aquel sujeto que tenía frente a él con la mujer de su hermano en brazos al parecer sin vida alguna…

Pero ello no lo detendría para atacarlo y se lanzó contra Naraku rápidamente..

Kanna –ordenó el joven al tiempo que la niña se ponía frente a él y comenzaba a absorber las almas del yuokai quien intentó safarse pero no lo lograba, ese poder esa bastante y la fuerza de atracción era mucha…al parecer los poderes de la miko habían también incrementado sus poderes también…

Sesshoumaru!!! – Inu Yasha lanzó un ataque contra Kanna quien tuvo que detenerse dejando descasar por unos momentos al hermano mayor de aquel hanyou quien estaba respirando con un poco de dificultad pero sus poderes no descendían-

No necesito tu ayuda – fue la fría respuesta-

Cállate que te necesito en esta pelea –contestó su hermano.

La verdad esque aunque sabía era algo casi imposible necesitaba que su hermano lo ayudara en esta ocasión, no podía permitir que su mujer quedara sin vida por un propósito injusto y por una pelea que a ella no le concernía en lo más mínimo…

Millones de demonios los atacaron, millones de demonios que no fueron ningún tipo de impedimento para Inu Yasha y sus amigos, lo que si nadie se esperaba era que de entre ellos aparecieran esos extraños látigos del cuerpo de Naraku y los atacaran..

Iban directamente hacia Sango quien no pudo esquivarlos y muchos de ellos la rasguñaron y lastimaron lanzándola lejos del lugar.

Sango!!!! –gritó Miroku al tiempo que intentaba ir a verla pero que sorpresa se llevó al ver que Kohaku estaba entre los dos impidiéndole el paso para llegar hasta ella.

Mientras Kagura intentaba arrancar los fragmentos de los pies de Kouga e Inu Yasha y Sesshoumaru peleaban contra una cantidad enorme de demonios de los cuales de pronto aparecían trozos del cuerpo de Naraku atacándolos de forma cobarde…

Kouga no se dio cuenta cuando tras él apareció Kanna y activó su espejo con una fuerza mayor a la que tenía, así que rápidamente el joven lobo fue perdiendo vitalidad y fuerzas cayendo al piso poco a poco en contra de su voluntad….

Una inmensa capa de humo y demonios no dejaban ver a la persona que estaba al lado así que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Kagura aprovechó la oportunidad para quitarle los fragmentos al joven lobo quien nada pudo hacer pues ya casi le habían arrebatado todas sus energías y almas a la ves, solo pudo ver lleno de ira unas sombras dobles de aquella mujer quitando lo que él había prometido a Aome, nunca entregaría a aquel híbrido que tenía frente a él.

Un extraño rayo apareció de la nada destruyendo el espejo de Kanna y liberando las almas y energías del joven lobo, al tiempo que otro fue lanzado contra la misma niña para destruirla lo cual fue logrado..

Naraku miró con impotencia aquella escena pues sabía quien era el único que podía hacer tal cosa…el único que tenía ese poder…

Aquel chico miraba con ojos totalmente abiertos los brazos de su creador, mirando a la chica que él tanto cariño le tenía como yacía sin vida en aquel lugar…todo…porque él se dejó controlar…

Aome…

-Kamishiro…-dijeron al unísono al ver a aquel joven con sus ropas de batalla y su verdadera apariencia-

No te lo perdonaré!! –gritó llenándose de odio al tiempo que se lanzaba contra su creador-

- "Eso es Kamishiro…ódiame" –fueron los pensamientos mientras una fría y victoriosa sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de aquel hanyou tan detestable para todos…

* * *

**Sé q me van a querer odiar por lo q hice en el próx. cap u---u pero créanme q no se va a quedar así no soy tan mala n---nU...**

_"Nadie entendía, es verdad que Aome estaba muerta pero….desaparecer?, no…no era posible…a menos que…_

_- No Naraku no te atrevas!!!! –le gritaba su creación lo cual fue en vano _

_Todos con horror vieron como Aome era encerrada por completo en sus látigos los cuales se iban cerrando poco a poco aprentando su delicado cuerpo…" _

Si jeje fui muy cruel pero ya verán para q lo hice XD...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber q tal..Matta ne!


	13. 13 Su cuerpo

**Konichiwa!!! gomen por el retraso d este cap pero esque necesitaba cambiar un poco a lo que tenía y no se me ocurría nada n--nU...**

**_Akeru Fujimi:_**

**Hoa! nOn...Akeru no seas mala XDDD...ahoradigamos que puse lo mismo que te dije pero de una forma mas sutil nOnU....espero que te guste este cap...grax x tu review! nOn**

**_Marín:_**

**Hola manis!!!! nOn...q gusto verte de nuevo por aqui XD...jejej creo q lo último no lo podré cumplir nOnU...pero wno espero que te guste este cap!...grax x tu review!!**

**Arigato también a las personas que leen...aquí les dejo el 13° cap...**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados para este fic...**__

**

* * *

**

**_13. su cuerpo…_**

- Eres un maldito como te atreviste a matarla!!!

- Que?...no me digas…te enamoraste de la mujer de Inu Yasha

- Que dijo? – aquel joven hanyou no podía creerlo, es verdad que había sospechado en muchas ocasiones que algo rato tramaba Kamishiro pero…amar a Aome? eso era imposible…el no podía amar…ya que después de todo…era una creación de Naraku y el no tenía aquel sentimiento…

- Eso es imposible como iba a enamorarse una creación de Naraku? – se preguntaba la joven exterminadora-

- Es posible Sango –le contestó el monje- después de todo la señorita Aome tenía un gran poder purificador, eso fue lo que trastocó los planes de Naraku, como Kamishiro debía pasar mucho tiempo con ella por alguna razón en especial sus energías fueron cambiando poco a poco

- Así es monje – contestó aquel ser híbrido- Kamishiro tenía que estar junto a Aome para así poder controlar sus poderes de demonio pero esta odiosa jovencita terminó purificándolo y destruyó mis planes…

- Solo eres un idiota débil…- Sesshoumaru tomó su espada nuevamente y se lanzó contra él mientras Inu Yasha le gritaba q se detuviera pues Naraku aún cargaba en sus brazos a su amada mas su hermano mayor no prestó atención a las advertencias y lanzó su ataque.

Todos miraban por si el impacto causaría algo de daño en alguno de los dos seres y para su sorpresa puso demonios frente a él q lo protegieron d aquel ataque.

El Taiyuokai no se impresionó, después de todo ese tipo siempre había sido un cobarde q se escondía tras sus extensiones y tras sus espíritus…jamás había peleado por si mismo de verdad…

- Lo supuse….

- no se metan en esto…esta pelea es mía y de Naraku

Fue la voz de Kamishiro quien los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos…

El chico tenía en sus ojos un inmenso odio hacia su propio creador…cosa que solo habían visto en Kagura, q no se atrevía a desafiarlo de esa manera si no solo a decir q odiaba seguir sus órdenes.

La propia chica estaba impresionada, a ella muchas veces le hubiera gustado hacer eso tb…pararse frente a él y decirle cuando odiaba ser su sirviente…q quería su libertar y tantas otras cosas…pero no podía, aquel sujeto poseía su corazón y cuando quisiera podría matarla…era algo q tenia en contra y que echaría sus planes abajo…

Naraku mientras solo se dignaba a sonreír…cosa que a todos los tenía muy desconcertados…se supone q debería tener algo si quiera d miedo al saber q todos estaban en su contra pero al parecer nada le importaba y seguía diciendo cosas que los hacían enfadar…

- Díganme q harían si ella…desapareciera?

- No Naraku ni siquiera te atrevas!!!!! –le gritó su creación al saber lo que pretendía…

Kagura tb comprendió y decidió guardar silencio, a ella no le convenía no seguir sus órdenes, y prefería esperar a q lo mataran para poder salir libre de aquel lugar…

Inu yasha, Kouga y los demás por su parte estaban totalmente desconcertados frente a las palabras de aquel tipo…

Que pretendía hacerles entender con aquellas palabras?, acaso dañaría a Aome?....era imposible…ella ya estaba muerta que más podría hacerle?

- Para q lo harás Naraku….que ganarás con eso –preguntó repentinamente el yuokai con su voz fría mirando al hanyou.

El si lo comprendió…pero no entendía para que quería hacerlo, era algo totalmente absurdo hacerla desaparecer y mas de esa forma…estaba seguro que no lo hacía por nada, tenía un plan..pero no logró descifrar cual era…

Mientras Kouga se unía a Inu Yasha y a los demás mirando a Sesshoumaru como todos, intentando que él diera alguna pista, lo cual no pasó….

- Que quieres decir con eso Sesshoumaru? – preguntó visiblemente asustado su hermano menor

- Vamos responde!!! –dijo el joven lobo al ver que el Taiyuokai no emitía ninguna explicación, solo se dedicaba a mirar a Naraku, al igual que Kamishiro quien tenía en sus ojos odio y una inseguridad de lo que podía hacer con aquella jovencita…

- Que es lo que quiere hacerle a Aome –preguntó la bella exterminadora- houshi-sama no tiene alguna idea?

- Ninguna Sango…con este tipo nunca se puede apresurar uno en saber lo que piensa….aunque al parecer Sesshoumaru si lo descubrió

- Pero no dice nada –comentó el joven Shipo-

- El es así –le explicó Sango-

Inu Yasha no soportó mas la idea de que aquel odiado sujeto siguiera teniendo a Aome en sus brazos y lo atacó a pesar de que sus amigos le insistieron en reiteradas ocasiones que no lo hiciera a lo que él no prestó ninguna atención.

Naraku puso un campo de protección pero el ataque de Colmillo de Acero debilitó enormemente lo que cubría a los dos.

El híbrido no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, su campo estaba cediendo e Inu Yasha solo había lanzado el ataque más básico: Viento Cortante.

Cuando el ataque iba a llegar a Naraku alguien se encargó de desviarlo haciendo que hiciera añicos parte del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Todos quedaron mirando a la persona que había sido capaz de detener el ataque y descubrieron al causante de todo…Kamishiro…

Estaba en el aire, muy cerca de Naraku con su lanza y quiso atacarlo pero éste lo esquivó con facilidad.

Sesshoumaru aprovechó esta distracción y lanzó un ataque con su espada por su espalda lo cual no logró prevenir ya que Sango mientras había lanzado su boomerang para intentar despistarlo.

Estaba totalmente acorralado, ahora todos se unían en equipo contra él incluso su propia creación y no podía permitir que Kagura fuera destruida, si no el estaría perdido…

La pérdida de Kanna le había afectado enormemente en sus poderes y no se daría el lujo de perder a otra de sus creaciones menos a Kamishiro pues era el que concentraba mayor parte de su poder así que se decidió y creó una esfera poniendo a Aome dentro de ella…

- Deja a Aome maldito gusano!!!! –le gritaron al unísono Kouga e Inu Yasha intentando en vano lanzarle un ataque ya que Kamishiro se les puso delante

- No lo ataquen dañarán a Aome….Naraku déjala ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!!!

-Ah no?...pues yo creo que tiene mucho que ver…gracias a ella no moriré…Inu Yasha…ve como tu mujer desaparece para siempre de tu vida…

- Que?

Nadie entendía, es verdad que Aome estaba muerta pero….desaparecer?, no…no era posible…a menos que…

- No Naraku no te atrevas!!!! –le gritaba su creación lo cual fue en vano

Todos miraron incrédulos como la esfera comenzaba a encenderse y a dar un brillo tan intenso que por unos segundos los hizo cubrirse…y lo peor de todo, era que se sentía como una enorme cantidad de energía se acumulaba dentro de ella….y pronto no la soportaría…

Ahora comprendían lo que quería decir con "desaparecer", pero nadie podía comprender como era capaz de tal acto…

Sango no pudo seguir mirando y se refugió en el pecho de Miroku quien la abrazaba y mordía su labio inferior con una ira dentro de él que no podía controlar…

Shipo por su parte fue tomado por Kouga y no dejó que siguiera mirando, sentía que la sangre le hervía pero sabía que nada podía hacerse y eso era lo que más lo indignaba de todo…

Inu Yasha por su parte sentía como sus ojos se humedecieron cuando vio que la esfera no soportó más la energía que era proporcionada por Naraku y este mismo lanzó un pequeño ataque que produjo una gran explosión…de la que Aome al parecer nadie había podido salvar…

- Aome!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Buenop ahí termina...séque me quieren matar por haber hecho eso con Aome pero créanme que todo pasó por algo n---n...**

**En el próx cap....**

_" -Mi muerte la pagarás con la tuya..._

_Avanzó lentamente del lugar donde se escondía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza…pero…necesitaba ya tomar una decisión…_

_Intentó buscar un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso que lanzaran mientras caminaba rumbo a la muerte…_

_Inu Yasha y Sesshoumaru iban a lanzar un poder al mismo tiempo contra su hermano menor y supo entonces que esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría para interponerse y derribarle los planes a Naraku"_

**Hasta ahí les án quien es la persona que se hacerca a la muerte y también a que se refiere con derrumbar los planes de Naraku, se descubrirán algunos de sus secretos y otras cositas jejej los espero en el próx cap y tb espero sus reviews para saber q tal...Matta ne!!**


	14. 14 Ya sé como destruirte

_**Konichiwa! gomen nasai gomen nasai sé q en est fic si q me he retrasado xOx...pero aquí les traigo uno de los últimos capítulos de la continuación de la maldición...**_

**_Akeru Fujimi_******

**Sis!...tan linda como siempre dejándome review XDDD:..wno aquí traigo el capi para q veas todo lo q no vist en el capi pasado xDDD gomen la tardanza y grax x tu review y por tu apoyo!**

**Arigato tb a todas las personas que han leído este fic...**

**Disclaimer: Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi io solo los tomé prestados para su entretención. Kamishiro es de mi invención.**

**_

* * *

_**

_**14. Ya sé como destruirte…**_

Inu Yasha aún no comprendía lo que había pasado…su mujer…su Aome ya no estaba con él…Naraku se había encargado de destruirla por completo sin dejar ningún rastro…

El joven lobo no soportó la ira que corría por su sangre y dejó al kitzune quien lloraba desconsolado para lanzarse contra el culpable de tantas desgracias…

Sus poderes aumentaron de manera sorprendente y logró darle un certero golpe por su espalda siendo que lo había engañado haciéndole creer que lo atacaría de frente…

Sango aún no se separaba de su novio y lloraba como una pequeña niña…primero su padre y amigos…luego su hermano y por último su mejor amiga…ese ser le había quitado todo lo que tenía…solo tenía la esperanza de que no matara al chico que la abrazaba porque si eso llegaba a pasar no tendría razones para vivir…

Miroku dejó unos momentos a Sango quien se dispuso a ayudar a Kouga para que el joven híbrido reaccionara…pues solo miraba al suelo mientras millones de lágrimas escapaban de sus dorados ojos…

El Taiyuokai por su parte se dispuso a atacar a Naraku quien tenía algunas dificultades en la pelea contra los demonios y aquella joven exterminadora…

Sin duda eran muy fuertes y en este momento estaban unidos en un solo objetivo: destruirlo a costa de cualquier precio para hacerlo pagar por sus crímenes….

Kamishiro aún no creía que Aome ya no existiera…si había sido un duro golpe su muerte, el hecho de que Naraku la destruyera por completo era mucho peor…

"Maldición! Porqué no tomé antes la decisión si yo sé como destruir a Naraku!...por mi culpa Aome ya no está….Aome…" –se repetía una y otra ves en su cabeza pues su miedo a que él desapareciera le había quitado las ganas de hacer lo que debía…lo único que ahora sabía era que Naraku debía morir…fuera como fuera…incluso si debía morir el mismo…

Se lanzó rápidamente por su espalda mientras los demás lo atacaban de frente y le lanzó un poderoso ataque que no logró evadir…y además Inu Yasha comenzaba a despertar y a reaccionar y sin pensarlo le lanzó el Bakuriuj�, del que como todos saben no se podía escapar…

Cayó al suelo respirando agitado y con todos a su alrededor con sus ojos llenos de odio…pero volvió a levantarse y a sonreír…pues sabía que mientras más lo odiara Kamishiro más poder el obtendría pues se alimentaba de aquel terrible sentimiento…

"Sígueme odiando Kamishiro…sígueme odiando como vas que aparte de darme poder ya sabré cuando usarte…"

Como te atreves a sonreír después de lo que le hiciste a Aome maldito! –le gritó Inu Yasha al tiempo que lanzaba el viento cortante junto a otros ataques de todos aunque el daño que le hicieron no fue mucho ya que algunos espíritus lo ayudaron-

Que pasa Inu Yasha?...te sientes mal porque te quité a las dos mujeres que amabas?...jajajaj! pues no sabes cuanto lo siento! –diciendo aquellas palabras con ironía se lanzó contra todos al mismo tiempo gracias a que su cuerpo pudo transformarse y así cada uno luchaba con partes de Naraku…

Mientras, una joven de ojos rojos como el fuego miraba la pelea con mirada decidida…quería su libertad pero comprendía que no la obtendría jamás….después de todo ella era parte de Naraku y si no estaba muerto era porque ella y Kamishiro aún existían…

Sabía que debía hacer que alguno la destruyera pero la aterraba al igual que su hermano menor desaparecer..

"Sé que ese tipo debe morir…pero…yo…no quiero obtener mi libertad muriendo…." –de pronto miró a todos y se dio cuenta que estaban ya extenuados pues la batalla se había extendido bastante sin buenos resultados para ellos y entonces sus ojos se posesionaron en los de su hermano menor y pudo saber el cruel plan que había formado Naraku- "claro si Kamishiro lo odia el puede controlarlo e incluso puede alimentarse de su poder…y la mejor manera de hacer que lo odiara era…."

Miró hacia un lado del palacio que no había sido atacado y sus dudas quedaron aclaradas…ya no tenía que temer pero debía detener de alguna manera ese odio que se generaba en Kamishiro pues lo único que hacía era que todo se tornara más difícil….pero como decírselo….estaba tan cegado por aquel sentimiento que no razonaba…

Al mismo tiempo que la chica pensaba en como detener al joven chico Naraku aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar control sobre él y como su odio era tan grande no le costó en lo más mínimo tomarlo de nuevo como su rehén…

Diablos atrapó al chiquillo – dijo el lobo al saber de lo que era capaz cuando estaba bajo el poder de su creador-

Ahora no solo tenemos que preocuparnos de Naraku…si no también de Kamishiro.. –agregó el monje-

Sesshoumaru e Inu yasha pueden encargarse de Naraku, intentemos nosotros pelear contra Kamishiro…-intentó explicar la exterminadora al tiempo que lanzaba su boomerang contra el chico-

Para mí será un orgullo acabar con este maldito – contestó Inu Yasha sosteniendo más fuerte a Colmillo de Acero y lanzándose contra el ser híbrido pero el chico lo detuvo lanzándolo lejos y dejándolo mal herido…

Sesshoumaru se aprovechó de la oportunidad y lanzó un fuerte y certero ataque contra Naraku que logró esquivar en parte a pesar de que la mayoría del poder lo había impactado.

Sango, Miroku y Kouga peleaban arduamente contra Kamishiro pues tenía un poder increíble en su ser, pero podían notar que por momentos intentaba recobrar el control sobre su propio cuerpo..

Inu Yasha se levantó rápidamente pero esta ves lanzó el Bakuriujá contra Kamishiro y Naraku al ver que su creación iba a ser destruida y con ello le traería pésimas consecuencias lanzó al Taiyuokai contra una pared y empujó a su creación para recibir el mismo el ataque..

Nadie se esperaba esta reacción de parte de aquel frío y cruel ser pero al parecer ese chico significaba algo muy importante para él y sabiendo eso todos intentaban lastimar al chico…

Mi muerte la pagarás con la tuya...

Avanzó lentamente del lugar donde se escondía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza…pero…necesitaba ya tomar una decisión…

Intentó buscar un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso que lanzaran mientras caminaba rumbo a la muerte…

Inu Yasha y Sesshoumaru iban a lanzar un poder al mismo tiempo contra su hermano menor y supo entonces que esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría para interponerse y derribarle los planes a Naraku

Lo más seguro esque cuando yo muera ya no puedas controlarlo…- llegó en un par de segundos al lugar y abrazó fuertemente a Kamishiro recibiendo el ataque y luego cayendo sobre él mientras un gran charco de sangre se podía comenzar a observar a su alrededor..

Ka…Kagura…- dijo casi en un susurro completamente sorprendido Naraku al ver que su primera creación se había interpuesto en el ataque….

La había olvidado por completo, no le prestó atención y fue el peor error que pudo cometer…con ello sabía que Kamishiro no volvería a ser controlado…y perdería gran cantidad de energía que lo dejaría vulnerable a cualquier ataque…

Que…que hizo –se preguntaba Inu Yasha cuando se dispersó el humo y logró ver la escena-

No puedo creer que Kagura se haya...puesto ahí – decía Sango incrédula a lo que estaba viendo-

Kamishiro por su parte comenzaba a despertar poco a poco sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado y totalmente confundido…

Cuando logró recobrar bien el conocimiento y ya no solo eran sombras lo que veía sintió como un suave y cálido aliento decía palabras en su oído que lo sorprendieron y llenaron de felicidad…

Pero comprendió cuando se sentó que ella iba a morir…

La tomó suavemente en sus brazos sin decir nada, con un brillo en su mirada…

Ya….ya…hi..ce…mi…parte…te…toca a ti…re..cuerda lo que…te dije… -en el rostro de aquella chica se esbozó una triste sonrisa y sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a convertirse en plumas….blancas plumas que con una ventisca fueron llevadas a algún lugar donde por fin sería libre…

Kagura…muchas gracias…

Ya no lo controla…

Que dices? – preguntó el hanyou al ver que su hermano mayor hablaba-

Que no te das cuenta baka?...Kamishiro dejó de ser controlado por Naraku…eso significa que sus poderes disminuyeron así como lo hicieron cuando Kanna murió…

Todos se miraron entre ellos y al igual que Kamishiro comprendieron a lo que se refería con aquellas palabras…

Naraku dependía de sus creaciones para vivir pero si ellas morían, bastaría un golpe para destruirlo…

Miraron a Kamishiro y este asintió…

Mientras en los ojos de Naraku por primera ves se pudo apreciar….miedo…

* * *

**Como quedan pocos capís nada de adelanto xDDD además q aún necesito la inspiración para seguir lo poquito q le queda TT esperaré sus reviews para saber q tal y arigato por toda la paciencia q han tenido...Matta ne!**


End file.
